


Wedding Bells

by GatorGirl2016



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon Divergent, Castiel and Dean Winchester Get Married, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Chuck was Defeated, Claire Calls Dean and Cas Her Dads, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Jack Brings Everybody Back for the Wedding, Jack is God Now, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Sam and Dean Brotherly Bond, Smut, This is the Ending We Deserved, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatorGirl2016/pseuds/GatorGirl2016
Summary: Chuck is defeated and the world is at peace. Dean and Cas are together and finally getting a chance at a life together. Dean decides it's time to settle down and proposes to Cas. A year later, they have their wedding and there is lots of fun and quite a few surprises throughout the night.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day and Happy Destiel Wedding Day! I actually started this fic last September so it's not a Roadhouse wedding but it's still a wedding and Dean and Cas get the ending they deserve! Much love to my good friend on tumblr [notwithd](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/notwithd) for her beautiful art that inspired this fic. A huge shout out to my beta [ lonewolf34500](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/lonewolf34500) for looking this fic over and being a part of all the fun! I hope you guys enjoy this fic as much as I do!

It was late afternoon, and the sky was a medley of colors. Purples and yellows intersected blues while oranges and pinks swirled throughout. The setting sun cast golden rays over the land, giving everything a bright glow. A single road cut through a landscape of rolling fields of corn, oat, and wheat. The silence of the evening was pierced as a large black beast of a car drove down the road. There were only two passengers in the car, and even though they hardly looked at one another, their conjoined hands rested between them.

The car’s driver had a soft smile as he stared at the road in front of him, his thumb rubbing small circles into the skin of the other man’s hand. Dean Winchester was a ruggedly handsome man with short dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes with gold specks. He had a perpetual five-o-clock shadow, a strong jaw, and plump pink lips. His body was trim but muscular and littered with a patchwork of scars from years spent hunting monsters and saving the world.

Dean’s companion, Castiel, was a former angel of the Lord. For millennia, Cas had been a soldier doing as he was told until twelve years ago when he had saved a righteous man from the bowels of Hell. The minute Cas’ blue-eyed gaze landed on Dean, he was lost to the human with a soul that shined brighter than a supernova. Castiel had defied the orders of Heaven time and again for Dean and his brother, Sam, ensuring that they were safe from whatever monster they were battling. No matter how many times Cas had made a wrong decision, he and Dean had found one another again. 

Now, months after beating the biggest evil of them all -God himself- Dean and Cas could finally rest. They had spent nearly a year trying to devise a plan that would allow them to end God and keep the world intact. Along with the help of their friends, family, and a few surprising allies, they had managed to kill Chuck and make Jack the new God. He had abolished the deal between Cas and the Shadow, saying without the seraph’s help, Chuck would have never been defeated, and they would all be a forgotten memory. The Shadow had grudgingly agreed to accept the deal but on one condition: Castiel had to give up his grace so that he would be human and would never be able to disturb the Shadow’s slumber again.

Dean had tried to fight against the cosmic entity’s demands, but Castiel had quickly agreed to the deal. When Dean tried to argue, Cas had taken the hunter’s hands in his and finally admitted a secret he had kept for years. With tears rolling down his cheeks, Cas had said three simple words. He told Dean that giving up his grace was hardly a choice as it would mean he got to spend the rest of his life surrounded by his friends, family, and the man he loved. As Cas and Dean shared their first kiss, the Shadow drained Cas’ grace from his vessel and then disappeared. When the two broke apart, there was nothing but happy tears and love shining in their eyes. 

With Chuck gone, Team Free Will 2.0 had been busy. Jack and Amara had been reworking Heaven and trying to repopulate the dwindling angel population. Even with their powers, they couldn’t make new angels fast enough. After conversing with the Shadow, Jack had gone to the Empty and pulled dozens of angels from the dark place. He, Amara, and Cas had spent days determining what angels to bring back and which ones to leave to their eternal sleep. Among the angels brought back were Gabriel, Hannah, and Balthazar. With their help, Heaven was slowly returning to its former glory. 

With Jack as the new God, Amara as the Darkness, and Rowena as the new Queen of Hell, Earth was entering into an era of peace the likes of which it had never known. Rowena had more or less closed the gates of Hell, only letting a few trustworthy demons out to wander the Earth and make deals with the humans. Jack and Amara had used their powers to send all of the vengeful spirits onto their final resting places, as well as eradicating most of the monsters found on Earth. Only the ones who had no desire to harm people had been allowed to live.

After Chuck was killed, Sam had gone searching for Eileen, having realized that he didn’t want to spend his life without her. The two of them now lived in a small house with a white picket fence that was barely a ten-minute drive from the Bunker. At least three times a week, Sam and Eileen, along with Bones, their golden retriever, had dinner at the Bunker with Dean and Cas. When Sam announced he got a job at the local hardware store as a repairman, Dean had slapped him on the shoulder and told his brother he was proud of him. 

In the months since Jack became God, Dean and Cas’ bond had only grown. Now that Cas was no longer an angel, he was barely involved in the affairs of Heaven. Of course, he would help Jack when his son asked him, but he chose to leave Heaven to the angels. With hardly any monsters left in the world, Dean had gone into a well-earned retirement. He and Cas spent their time enjoying one another’s company and partaking in whatever activity they decided upon for the day. 

A week ago, Dean had told Cas to pack a suitcase because they were going on a road trip. When Cas asked what for, Dean had kissed him and said he was just going to have to trust him. A few hours later, they arrived in a small town in the middle of Nebraska. After renting a room at a hotel, they dropped their stuff off with Cas, remarking, “It feels like old times just with better amenities. Are we going on a monster hunt?” 

Dean had laughed and pulled him into a chaste kiss. “Trust me; there are no monsters involved. Now, I’ve gotta go for a few hours, but I’ll be back in time for dinner. Why don’t you read your book or go for a swim? I’ll be back before you know it.”

Cas had looked at Dean with one of his famous head tilts. “Is everything ok?”

“Trust me, honeybee, everything is fine. Just trying to prepare something special,” Dean had replied, sharing a couple more kisses with his lover.

That was how the week had been spent. Dean would take off for a few hours each day but was always back in time for dinner. He and Cas would then spend the evening walking around the small town or enjoying a late-night swim. They made tender love every night before falling asleep wrapped in each other’s arms.

The pattern had been broken when Dean had woken up next to Cas and told him that Cas would be coming with him this time. They had done a little shopping, Dean insisting on them getting new clothes that were a bit fancier than their standard jeans and flannel shirts. Again, Dean had avoided his boyfriend’s questions, saying Cas was just going to have to trust him. Now, it was late afternoon, and they were driving down the road to a destination only Dean knew.

“Sweetheart, are you ever going to tell me where we’re going?” Cas asked, glancing at his lover, curiosity bubbling in his eyes.

Dean’s lips curved up in the corners, and he gave a small shake of his head. “Nope, you’re just gonna have to wait and see. We’re almost there, got about another five minutes.”

Cas sighed, “Fine, although you know I don’t like surprises. We’ve had enough of them to last a lifetime.”

“I know, but this will be a worthwhile surprise,” Dean replied, grabbing Cas’ hand and kissing the knuckles tenderly.

“Eyes on the road, Dean,” Cas chided. How the hunter hadn’t managed to wreck Baby yet was beyond his comprehension.

“Whatever you say, honeybee.” They drove in peaceful silence for another few minutes before Dean turned off the main highway onto a dirt path that was barely visible through the tall stalks of corn. A minute later, a large brown barn came into view.

Cas looked at the building with awe. The roof was covered in layers of brand new black shingles, and the brown coat of paint on the wooden exterior was no more than a few days old. Pristine white frames outlined all the windows, and the rolling doors had large, freshly painted white “X’s” on them. Lanterns hung next to the windows, casting a soft light as darkness slowly descended on the land. 

“Dean, what is this?” Cas asked, tearing his gaze from the barn to look at his boyfriend.

“It’s your surprise,” Dean replied, a bright smile on his face.

Dean turned Baby’s engine off, and then both men opened their doors and stood to their feet. Dean walked around the front of the car to stand next to his lover. He wrapped an arm around Cas’ waist and pecked him on the cheek. “Let’s go inside, honeybee.”

Dean pushed one of the heavy barn doors to the side and motioned for Cas to enter before him, letting the door roll shut as he followed his boyfriend inside. It was too dark in the fading light, and Dean quickly flipped a switch on the wall, causing light to flood the room from the dozens of lanterns hanging from the ceiling. He grinned when he heard a gasp leave his boyfriend’s lips.

Cas spun around to face him, a single tear rolling down his cheek. “Is this what I think it is?”

“It depends on what you’re thinking,” Dean said, his lips twisted in a smirk as he moved to stand in front of the other man.

Cas’s eyes roamed the room, looking at all the sigils that still covered the walls. “This is the barn where we first met.”

Dean nodded and twined his fingers with Cas’ and squeezed. He used his other hand to cup Cas’ cheek. “Do you know what today is?” He watched Cas’ eyes squint in confusion, trying to figure out the significance of the day.

The ex-angel’s eyes widened suddenly, “It’s the day we first met.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, it is. It was the day you walked into this barn being a dramatic son of a bitch since we both know you could walk into places without making the roof shutter and the lights blow out.”

Cas flashed him a gummy smile. “What can I say; I was trying to impress you. It obviously worked since your first instinct was to stab me with a knife.”

Dean huffed out a laugh. “Dude, Bobby and I shot you a dozen times, and you weren’t even fazed. What else was I supposed to do?”

“Maybe talk to me,” Cas suggested.

Dean shrugged. “I was a shoot first, ask questions later kind of guy back then. It was pretty hot when you pulled that demon blade out and just dropped it to the ground. Although, all I could think was, ‘Oh shit, this dude just pulled the knife out of his chest as if it was nothing. I’m so fucked.’ I’m really glad you just wanted to talk.”

Cas turned his head, brushing a tender kiss against Dean’s palm. “Well, all I could think was ‘Look at his soul. No wonder he is the righteous man. I’m glad I was the one who raised him from perdition.’ I never imagined just how much my life would change by meeting you.”

“I’m glad you were the angel that managed to grip me tight and raise me from perdition. Imagine if it had been Uriel or Zackariah. Pretty sure, I’d be dead by now or still being worn around as Michae’s vessel.” Dean shuddered at the thought.

“Yes, I imagine the past twelve years would have been monumentally different if I hadn’t been the one to rescue you. I’m glad I did; you’ve changed me for the better in so many ways.” Cas leaned forward and pressed their mouths together.

Dean moaned as Cas slipped his tongue past his lips and stroked every inch of his mouth he could reach. Dean wound his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and basked in the feeling of their lips sliding against one another. When they broke the kiss, Dean let his forehead lean against Cas’. “You’ve changed me too, you know? Definitely all for the better.” His hand moved up Cas’ back until it rested right between his shoulder blades. “I’m not so sure if the same holds for you.”

“Sweetheart, how many times do I have to tell you I made my choice and I don’t regret it. You have to let it go. Truthfully, I was never a good angel. Too much free-thinking to be the mindless drones Chuck intended for us to be,” Cas said, pulling Dean tighter against him.

“You were the best angel of them all. They were all stuffy dicks who didn’t care who they hurt as long as the job was done. You weren’t like that,” Dean said softly, looking into Cas’ bright azure eyes.

“Oh, I was,” Cas argued. “I just don’t remember most of it due to Naomi’s brainwashing. But, after meeting you, I changed. You taught me about free will and what was worth fighting for. You also taught me about love.” Cas pressed a tender kiss to Dean’s lips.

“Yeah, well, you taught me that loving someone isn’t weakness but strength. With you by my side, I’m stronger than ever. I love you, Cas,” Dean whispered.

“Just as I love you,” Cas replied.

After sharing kisses for a few minutes, the two men broke apart and walked to the single table that had been set up in the middle of the barn. There was a white tablecloth spread over the table with a few red rose petals scattered across it. In the middle of the table sat a wooden lantern with three candles flickering inside it. A large vase filled with Cas’ favorite flowers, sunflowers, and purple roses, sat next to the lantern. There were two metal domes with steam rising from them sitting on each side of the small round table. 

Dean hurried to pull Cas’ chair out for him. Once Cas was sitting, Dean took his seat before lifting the metal lids to show two plates of food sitting beneath them. He grinned at Cas’ laughter at seeing fries and burgers sitting on their plates. “I wanted to be romantic, but I figured burgers would be preferred.”

Cas nodded. “Yes, it is. Is this what you’ve been doing all week?”

“Yeah, with Jack’s help. It took me two days to just find the right barn. Do you know how many abandoned barns there are in Nebraska?” Dean asked, pulling two beers from a bucket sitting underneath the table. He handed one to Cas and continued saying, “Once I found the place, it took three days just to clean all the boxes and old farming equipment up. We spent the last two days painting, redoing the roof, and getting everything in here set up. Jack’s new powers really come in handy. I told him what time I was bringing you here, and he made sure to have the food here on time. I’ll have to make sure the next time he comes to visit, we’ve got plenty of that sugary cereal he likes.”

Cas chuckled. “He does like his Fruity Flakes. I can’t believe you went through so much trouble for me.”

Dean grabbed Cas’ hand. “Honeybee, it’s been twelve years to the day since we met. Now that we’re together, I wanted to do something special for you. It is our anniversary, after all.”

Cas smiled softly. “Well, I appreciate it. This is wonderful; I just wish I had something for you.”

“You being here with me is enough,” Dean replied.

They knocked their beers against each other and dug into their meal. They were mostly silent as they ate, enjoying each other’s company, happy that they were even alive to celebrate. They both knew how close they had come to dying or losing one another in the battle against Chuck.

After dinner, Dean stood up and walked to the far corner. Cas followed him and was surprised to see a small stereo sitting on top of a table. He watched as Dean pressed a button and a woman’s voice echoed throughout the room. He joined his boyfriend, a grin on his face. 

“How many times have you told Sam you can’t stand Taylor Swift?” Cas teased his lover.

Dean wound his arms around Cas’ waist and pulled him close. “Hush. It’s a good song. Now, will you dance with me?”

Their dancing wasn’t much more than them swaying against each other, but they didn’t mind because they were wrapped in each other’s arms. When they neared the end of the song, Cas let his head rest on Dean’s shoulders and enjoyed listening to Dean’s rough vibrato as he sang the lyrics to “Love Story.” 

“Romeo, save me; I’ve been feeling so alone. I keep waiting for you, but you never come. Is this in my head? I don't know what to think. He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring.” Cas gasped as Dean actually fell to his knee and pulled out a box. He flipped it open, and nestled inside was a simple silver band with an emerald and sapphire inlaid in it. 

“Dean,” Cas whispered, shocked.

Even though the song had ended, Dean sang his next few words. “Marry me, Castiel; you’ll never have to be alone. I love you, and that’s all I really know. I talked to your son; go pick out a suit. It’s a love story, honeybee, just say yes.”

Cas stared at Dean, his breath caught in his throat. His eyes locked with Dean’s, and he could see uncertainty building there as he didn’t immediately reply. He swallowed thickly, finally saying, “Of course, I’ll marry you. How could I ever say no?”

Dean stood to his feet and shakily slid the ring onto Cas’ outstretched finger. He dropped the box to the ground, and he pulled Cas into his arms, kissing him passionately. Their lips slid against each other while their tongues danced together. When they finally broke apart, tears were rolling down both their cheeks. “You made my heart stop there for a second when you didn’t respond. I was about to start freaking out,” Dean said, his voice wavering.

“I didn’t mean to scare you; I was just surprised. I never imagined a marriage was something you wanted. You’ve never even mentioned it before.” Cas couldn’t help but press another tender kiss to Dean’s lips.

“That’s because there’s never been anyone I’d want to get married to. You’re different. You’re the most special person in my life, and I want to spend the rest of my days waking up next to you and falling asleep beside you. I want to be able to call you more than just my boyfriend, and I figured husband has a nice ring to it,” Dean said, his smile brighter than the sun. He leaned his head forward and slid his nose against Cas’ before once more kissing the man.

“Mr. and Mr. Winchester definitely has a nice ring to it,” Cas replied with a cheeky smile.

“Damn straight it does. What could be a better couple than an ex-angel and a retired hunter?” Dean joked, spinning Cas around and then bringing him back into his arms.

“You are ridiculous, do you know that? Why am I even agreeing to marry you?” Cas asked in between laughing.

“Because of my sparkling personality and my willingness to make you all the PB&J sandwiches you want,” Dean replied, his eyes alight with joy.

Cas rolled his eyes. “Mhm, that’s certainly the reason. Did you really ask Jack if you could propose to me?”

Dean’s face turned red, and a blush spread across his cheeks. “Uh, yeah. He’s your son, and I wanted to make sure he thought I was good enough for you.”

Cas cupped Dean’s cheek, forcing the man to look at him. “First of all, he’s our son. Yours, Sam’s, and mine. Second of all, why in the world would you think you weren’t good enough for me?” Cas paused, his eyes softening. “This has to do with me becoming human, doesn’t it?”

Dean chewed on his lips, finally admitting, “I may have asked Jack if he could make you an angel again.”

“Even if he said yes, I wouldn’t take it. I have no desire to return to Heaven as an angel. When I do return, it will be to share our own little perfect world, together, for all eternity. I told you, I was never any good at being an angel,” Cas chided, swiping his thumb across Dean’s lip and soothing the sting from him biting on it.

Dean’s lips spread in a small smile. “That’s pretty much what Jack said. Kid’s pretty smart for only being three years old.”

“He might have been born three years ago, but his wisdom is far beyond that. He’s doing a good job as the new God.”

“Hell yeah, he is! He said he would stop by in a few days to celebrate, and he also demanded to be part of the wedding.” Dean faced the stereo and turned another song on, this time a classic rock song that Cas didn’t know the name of. As it played, they once more swayed together.

“Of course, he’ll be apart of the wedding. I am surprised you’d want a wedding, though. Marriage is one thing; a wedding is a whole different entity. It will require lots of planning, which I know is not your favorite thing to do,” Cas said with a smirk.

Dean stuck his tongue out before erupting into giggles. “Man, you make me feel like a teenager all over again. I may not be a huge fan of weddings, but I figured it’s something you would want. Besides, if we’re gonna do this whole normal human thing, I figured what better way than getting engaged and throwing a big party.”

Cas caught Dean’s lips in a tender embrace. “That’s a good point. It will be nice to do something that can bring all of our friends and family together. I’m glad you’re willing to indulge me.”

“I’ll always indulge you, honeybee. I love you more than there are words for.” Dean licked into Cas’ mouth and slid his tongue against the other’s man’s. He tilted his head slightly, slotting their mouths together more tightly as they continued to trade kisses. He would never tire of being able to kiss the man he had fallen in love with.

“Will you indulge me now?” Cas asked, pulling apart to bring air into their lungs.

“What do you want?” Dean asked cheekily.

Cas’ eyes darkened with lust, and he said, “You. I would like to celebrate our engagement in a more intimate way.”

“Oh, I’m always down for a little bedroom fun, honeybee,” Dean answered, a bright smile on his face.

Dean let Cas go and pulled a plastic bin from underneath the table. “I was really hoping you’d say that.” He pulled the lid off and showed Cas what was inside.

Cas shook his head as he reached inside and pulled out three thick comforters. “You were presumptuous, weren’t you?”

Dean shrugged. “Most couples tend to celebrate their engagement by doing the horizontal tango.”

“Why can’t you just say sex?” Cas said, shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

Dean grabbed the blankets and started spreading them out. “You know, you’ve come a long way from that petrified angel I took to a brothel.”

Cas snorted, a disgruntled sound escaping him. “I had hardly come to Earth, but a few times and here you were taking me to a den of iniquity. I was still a soldier of Heaven at that time, even if I was already starting to rebel. The thought of being in such a place had me paralyzed with fear,” he explained.

“Yeah, not to mention you were such a stick in the mud back then. I’m glad you’re not like that anymore. Not sure if I could have ever fallen in love with that version of you,” Dean replied as he finished spreading the blankets and stood up to face his fiancé. 

“I have to agree; I’m glad I’m no longer that person,” Cas said, pulling Dean into his arms. “I much prefer who I am now.” He slid his lips against Dean’s, their breaths mingling as they kissed.

Dean leaned his forehead against Cas’, barely an inch separating them. “It’s always good to love yourself.”

Cas scoffed. “Look who's talking. You were the poster child for self-loathing for decades.”

“With the way I was brought up, can you blame me?” Dean asked indignantly. 

Cas nuzzled against Dean’s cheek to soothe him. “I never meant to upset you; I was just stating facts. You’ve gotten a lot better the past few years.”

“I’ve got you to thank for that,” Dean said, hovering his lips over Cas’.

Cas dragged his fingers down Dean’s cheek and swiped them against the other man’s mouth. “We’ve changed each other, mostly for the better, it seems.”

“Trust me, honeybee, you’ve definitely changed me for the better,” Dean replied before he slammed his lips against Cas’.

As their tongues tangled with each other, their hands roamed one another’s body. Dean pulled Cas’ blue dress shirt up to untuck it from his black dress pants and then slipped his hands underneath. He slid his hands over the warm skin of Cas’ stomach and around to his back. He smiled into the kiss when Cas shivered from his touches. Cas eagerly reciprocated, untucking Dean’s green shirt and sliding his hands underneath. He ghosted soft touches up Dean’s stomach and across his chest. Dean couldn’t hold back a moan when Cas tweaked his nipples, turning them into tight buds.

“Mmm, Cas, keep doing that,” Dean murmured, enjoying the tiny bolts of pleasure.

Cas grabbed the hem of Dean’s shirt and pulled it up and over his head, letting the shirt drop to the ground. He hummed in appreciation as he took in the expanse of skin that was bared. He had a deep love of Dean’s physique. The man’s upper body was trim and muscular from years of hunting. Cas knew how tough but also how tender Dean’s embrace could be. While Dean never had six-pack abs, his love of burgers and pie made sure of that, he was far from overweight. Although, he did have a pouch that sat above his hips that no amount of working out could get rid of. Dean hated it, but Cas loved to pay copious amounts of attention to it. 

Dean smiled when he caught Cas staring. “It’s not like it’s nothing you ain’t seen before.”

Cas’ lips turned up at one corner. “You’re right, but you are one of the most gorgeous sights I’ve ever laid eyes on. The painters of the Renaissance would have died to have a model of your grandeur.”

“You’re such a sweet talker,” Dean said, sliding his lips against Cas’ for another tender kiss.

Dean quickly divested Cas of his shirt and enjoyed his own exploration of his lover’s body. Cas wasn’t as muscular as Dean, but he was lithe and tone. Even though he was no longer an angel, he still had a great deal of strength, especially now that he and Sam went to the gym three times a week. Dean loved to reap the rewards, finding it a huge turn on when Cas picked him up and tossed him onto the bed. 

As Cas started a trail of kisses down the column of Dean’s throat, his hands dropped to Dean’s belt. He quickly unbuckled it and slipped it from the belt loops before letting it fall to the floor. He popped the button on Dean’s tan dress pants and let them slide down his legs to pool at his feet. Dean took his shoes and socks off, then stepped out of the pants, clad in nothing but his boxers, and Cas would never not be amazed at the sight of his lover. Dean’s cock was already half-hard and tenting his underwear. Cas reached out and settled his palm on the bulge, causing Dean to hiss through his teeth.

“You are so beautiful, my love, and I can’t wait to be inside you to show you just how much I truly adore you,” Cas whispered.

“I’m all yours, honeybee; I’ll always be yours,” Dean said softly, pressing a tender kiss to Cas’ lips.

He quickly undid Cas’ belt and pants, and in minutes, the two men stood in nothing but their underwear. They moved back into each other’s arms and traded sweet kisses as their hands roamed and their erections slid against one another. They ground their hips together until they were both panting with need.

Cas pulled away. “Want you, sweetheart.”

Dean smirked as he pulled his underwear off, his cock springing free and bouncing against his stomach. “Come get me, honeybee.”

Cas pulled his boxers off before pushing Dean gently onto the blankets. He straddled Dean’s hips and trailed featherlight touches down his lover’s chest to his belly. He tickled the soft spot above Dean’s hips, earning a soft chuckle. “I love hearing your laugh. You hardly ever did it when we were hunting. Now I get to hear it every day.”

Dean reached up to drag his fingers down Cas’ cheek and across his lips. “I never really had too many reasons to laugh. Now, with you by my side every day, I’ve got lots of reasons. You’re my own personal sunshine, Cas.”

“You’re my own personal Heaven,” Cas whispered, kissing Dean passionately. He moved his lips down Dean’s neck to one of his nipples. He licked the bud before wrapping his lips around it and sucking. 

Dean’s hands slipped into Cas’ ebony locks as bites of pain shot through his body. He bucked his hips up, sliding his cock against Cas’ ass. “Please, honeybee, want you,” Dean moaned when Cas moved to nibble on the other bud.

“Where’s the lube, sweetheart?” Cas asked.

Dean’s arm flopped uselessly as he tried pointing above his head. “In the bin where the blankets were.”

Cas moved to grab the bottle of Astroglide and then returned to his lover. “I love you so much, Dean.”

“Love you too, honeybee,” Dean whispered.

Cas dropped the bottle next to them and scooted down Dean’s body. He grabbed Dean’s cock in his hand and rubbed his thumb over the slit, causing a bead of precum to slide down the hard length. More precum dribbled from the slit as Cas continued to move his hand up and down the smooth flesh. He looked at Dean, whose hands were fisting the sheets, fighting the instinct to buck his hips up. “You’re being so good for me, sweetheart,” Cas whispered. He leaned over and pecked his lover on the lips.

Dean’s eyelids fluttered open. They were full of lust as Dean stared at the man above him. “Please, honeybee, need you. Want you,” Dean begged.

Cas flicked his wrist, increasing the pressure around Dean’s cock and forcing a moan from the man’s mouth. “You have me. You’ll always have me.”

Dean reached up and wrapped a hand around the back of Cas’ neck. They traded sloppy kisses as Dean was lost more to the pleasure sweeping through his body. With every pump of Cas’ hand on his cock, Dean felt himself nearing the edge. He could feel the fire building inside the pit of his stomach and knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

“Cas, can’t hold off much longer,” Dean gasped.

Cas let his hand drop from Dean’s weeping cock. He ran his fingers tantalizingly down Dean’s torso and arms, causing goosebumps to form in his wake. “You’re so beautiful when you’re caught in the throes of passion. I love seeing your eyes darken until they are almost black with lust.”

“I love how your voice deepens with arousal, and your eyes turn a darker shade of blue,” Dean rasped.

“You call me a flatterer,” Cas quipped, grabbing the bottle of lube and squirting some in his palm.

Dean raised his bowed legs in the air and hooked his arms underneath his knees without being told. He hissed when the cool air brushed against his entrance. “Please, honeybee, want you so bad.”

Cas rubbed the lube between his fingers, making sure it was warm enough. He circled one lubed finger around Dean’s entrance, smiling as the muscles contracted. “So beautiful and all mine,” Cas whispered as he slid one finger past Dean’s rim. 

They made love so often that Dean didn’t even flinch at the intrusion. Cas quickly added a second finger, enjoying the feeling of Dean’s muscles clamping around him. He spread them, stretching Dean’s channel further.

Dean threw his head back and let out a long moan. “Feels so damn god, honeybee! More, please, I can take more!”

Cas slid a soothing hand from Dean’s chest down his stomach. “Shh, I’ve got you. I won’t hurt you, sweetheart.”

Dean let one of his legs drop so he could grab Cas’ free hand and intertwine their fingers. “You’ll never hurt me, honeybee. I can take more. I want to feel you inside of me so bad.”

As Cas pushed a third finger into Dean’s channel, he leaned forward and caught his lover’s lips in a kiss. He slipped his tongue inside Dean’s mouth right when he crooked his fingers and pressed them against his fiancé’s prostate. Cas smiled at the whimper that he pulled from Dean’s throat. “I love the sounds you make,” Cas whispered against his lover’s mouth.

Cas continued to pump his fingers until he felt Dean was stretched enough. He pulled his hand away, and Dean whined at the empty feeling. Dean let his leg drop, too weak to hold it up any longer. Cas scooted forward and grasped both their cocks in one hand, his head falling back as pleasure spread through his body. 

Dean had always described his pleasure as a fire burning deep inside, but Cas felt his pleasure as waves crashing through him. With each wave, the pleasure grew until Cas thought he would drown in the sensations that moved through his veins. Cas bucked his hips, pushing his cock against Dean’s as he neared the edge, letting out a ragged moan when precum dribbled from his cockhead. 

“Cas, close,” Dean warned.

Cas dropped his hand and grabbed the bottle of lube. He squirted a dollop on his cock and then spread the oily substance on his stiff shaft. Once his cock was lubed, he spread Dean’s legs, exposing his entrance once more. Cas moved to position his cock at Dean’s hole, sliding the head against Dean’s rim, enjoying the whimpers he pulled from his lover’s mouth.

Dean thrashed his head back and forth. He looked at Cas with wide eyes, begging his fiancé to quit teasing. “Honeybee, please.”

With one hard thrust, Cas buried his cock to the hilt inside of Dean’s channel, a moan escaping his as heat surrounded him. Dean’s arms snaked out and wrapped around Cas’ biceps, his hands squeezing hard enough to leave bruises. Cas held still, letting Dean’s body adjust around the intrusion and basking in the feeling of the tight heat that surrounded and squeezed his shaft. “Feel so damn good, sweetheart.”

Dean wiggled his hips, burying Cas even deeper inside his body. “So do you. Now, please move. I’m so close.”

Cas smirked, “As you wish.” He set a steady rhythm, using long steady strokes to fill Dean over and over again. No matter how many times they were intimate with one another, Cas would never grow tired of being buried deep inside Dean’s body. He loved being as close and connected with his lover as possible. He poured his love into every thrust, ensuring Dean knew how precious he was.

Cas paused, causing Dean to look at him. “What did you stop for; I’m so close,” Dean said.

“I want us in a slightly different position,” Cas replied. He grabbed Dean’s arms and pulled him forward until he was sitting on Cas’ cock, his legs on either side of Cas’ hips. Cas preferred this position because it pushed his cock even deeper inside of his lover’s body. It also gave him easier access to Dean’s lips.

“Much better,” Cas whispered, sealing his mouth over Dean’s as he started thrusting his hips again. He could feel Dean’s cock sliding against his stomach, trapped between their bodies. As their tongues tangled with each other, Cas gripped Dean’s hip with one hand while he grasped his fiancé’s cock with the other. 

Cas stroked Dean’s length in time to his thrusts, and Dean broke their kiss to beg, “Please, honeybee, please let me cum.”

Cas rubbed his thumb over Dean’s cockhead, heightening the pleasure burning through his lover’s veins. He thrust his hips up, his movement becoming more and more erratic. He caught Dean’s lips in a tender embrace, but their lips just slid against each other as they both were getting close to the edge. He tightened his grip around Dean’s length and whispered, “Cum for me, sweetheart.”

“Cas,” Dean hollered, the volcano erupting inside of him. His cock spewed ropes of semen, coating his stomach and Cas’ hand. His body spasmed, his hole tightening around Cas’ shaft as the orgasm raced through him. His body shuddered a few times before he collapsed against his fiancé’s chest. 

Cas shoved hard inside Dean’s hole as it constricted around him. A few more harsh thrusts, and he came with a shouted, “Dean!” His cock was buried deep as it flooded Dean’s channel with semen. He gave a few more shallow thrusts before stilling, letting his forehead drop against Dean’s shoulder, enjoying the ripples running through his body as Dean continued to milk his cock.

Their breathing was ragged and loud compared to the soft music that was still floating from the stereo. Sweat had beaded on both their bodies, and it was quickly drying in the cool air. They stayed wrapped around each other until their breathing returned to normal and the aftershocks of their orgasms had faded away.

Dean gently slid off Cas’ lap and fell onto the blankets. “That was fudging awesome,” he said dopily, staring at Cas with a large smile.

Cas grabbed the corner of the blanket and quickly wiped their bodies of the sweat and cum. “Yes, it was. I love you to the stars and back.”

Dean slid his fingers into Cas’ hand and pulled him down, so they were lying next to each other. They looked at one another, wearing matching tender smiles. “You know the saying is to the moon and back.” 

Cas nuzzled his nose against Dean’s, his eyes staring into the other man’s. “I do, but my love for you is far greater than the distance between the earth and moon. The stars are much further away. Besides the sun, the closest star to earth is over four light-years away.”

“I love when you use your insane amount of knowledge to be all sappy,” Dean said, brushing his lips against Cas’, soft like a butterfly’s wings.

Cas chuckled. “Well, I’ve accumulated quite a bit in four and half billion years. It would be a shame to let it all go to waste.”

Dean cuddled closer, dropping his head against Cas’ sternum and drawing lazy patterns against the tan skin. “So, have you ever been to one of the stars?” 

Cas slid his fingers through Dean’s hair, smiling at the soft rumble that echoed from his lover’s chest. “I have, and they are more beautiful than any image caught on camera.” His hand dropped to rest over Dean’s heart. “Of course, none of the stars in the universe could come close to how bright your soul shines. It’s a magnificent golden color interspersed with every color imaginable. If there’s one thing about being an angel I miss, it’s being able to see the glory of your soul.”

Sadness flickered through Dean’s eyes. “I’ll never be able to make it up to you for choosing me. I know how much you gave up to be human.”

Cas cupped Dean’s jaw. “One day, I’ll convince you not to feel bad about me becoming human. Do you want to know what I gave up? I gave up an extremely long life, most of which I don’t remember. I gave up my brothers and sisters, most of whom don’t like me, because I chose you over them. I gave up Heaven, a place that never felt like home. I gave up powers that made life easier but so what. My powers meant nothing to me if I didn’t have you with me. If I had chosen to stay an angel, the Shadow would have never broken its deal, and I’d be locked away in the Empty right now. I chose to live, Dean, and I choose to make a life with you so please, get over this guilt. I would choose you every time.”

A single tear rolled down Dean’s cheek and buried his face against Cas’ shoulder. “I promise not to be so caught up on it from here on out. I just find it hard sometimes that you, this amazingly powerful creature, chose me.” Dean paused before saying in barely more than a whisper. “Hardly anybody ever chooses me.”

Cas blinked back a few tears of his own as he wrapped Dean in his arms. “I do, and I always will. For the past twelve years, every decision I have made was for you, to protect you and keep you safe and alive. You are my shining star, sweetheart.”

Dean looked at Cas, a soft smile on his lips. “You’re my sunshine, honeybee. Thank you for being mine. I love you… to the stars and back.”

Cas chuckled. “I love you to infinity and beyond.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “I still can’t believe you love Disney movies so much.” He slid his nose against Cas’ before pressing a tender kiss to the plump lips he loved so much. “Happy anniversary, honeybee, happy engagement as well. I can’t wait to call you my husband.”

“Happy anniversary and engagement as well, sweetheart. The only other day that will top this one will be the day I make you my husband. I love you,” Cas whispered, catching Dean’s mouth in a gentle embrace. He could barely contain his excitement at the prospect of spending the rest of his life with the man he loved.


	2. The Ceremony

1 Year Later

  
Dean blinked as sunshine filtered through the curtains and cast a bright light across his face. He pulled the covers over his eyes, determined to go back to sleep. He was just slipping back into unconsciousness when his phone started ringing. Dean cursed under his breath but grabbed his phone and answered the call without even looking to see who was on the other end.

“Hello,” Dean said, voice rough with sleep.

“Good morning, sweetheart,” Cas answered softly.

Dean’s lips curved up at the corners. Even though he loved his sleep and hated getting up in the morning, if there was one person he could never be mad at, it was Cas. “Hey, honeybee. Good morning to you too.”

“How did you sleep? I have to say, it took me a long time to fall asleep without you next to me,” Cas admitted.

Dean stretched his arms above his head, a few cracks echoing into the silent room, as he moved to lean back against the headboard. “I didn’t sleep all that well either. I missed being in your arms.” He looked at his finger and rubbed against the silver ring with an emerald and sapphire inlaid into it, a perfect match to Cas’.

“I’m starting to think letting Sam and Jack convince us to do all the wedding traditions was pretty crazy. Who determined it was bad luck to see each other the night before the wedding?” Cas grumbled.

Dean chuckled. “Told you we should have eloped. It would have been cheaper and easier.”

“Oh hush, with Charlie’s hookup, we never have to worry about money. You were the one who said since we were doing a normal human life, we needed to go all out. I would be lying if I said I wasn’t looking forward to today. I can’t wait to marry you in a few hours.”

Dean smiled as he could hear the love filling his fiancé’s voice. “I can’t wait to marry you either. I still can’t believe I’m playing the part of the bride.”

“You can blame Sam since he wanted to walk you down the aisle so bad. I do think it’s sweet, though. You know why he wants to, don’t you?” Cas asked.

Dean shook his head, even if Cas couldn’t see it. “No, he didn’t share that knowledge with me.”

“He wants to be the one to finally give you away,” Cas replied. “He has Eileen to look after him, and we have each other. He said it’s the icing on the cake of this whole retired life. Even though you will always look out for each other, you’ve finally passed the mantle of taking care of one another to someone else.”

“He’s such a sap.” Dean was too emotional to say anything else at the moment.

“He loves you just as I do. I have to go start getting ready and double-check a few last-minute details. I’ll see you at the altar in a few hours. I love you to the stars and back,” Cas said tenderly.

“I love you to the stars and back. I can’t wait to be your husband finally. Bye, honeybee.”

“Goodbye, sweetheart,” Cas said, hanging up the phone.

Dean wondered what Cas was going to check up on. He had thought everything was prepared and ready to go. For the entire planning process, Cas had made sure to include Dean in every decision made. For the flowers, they had decided on white and pink carnations along with red and pink roses. Dean had scoffed that the colors were too girly, but when Cas explained the flowers’ meanings and looked at him with puppy dog eyes, how could Dean even think of saying no. They had both agreed to do buffet style food with hamburgers and french fries being the main entree. Jody, Donna, and the girls had said to leave the cooking to them.

They had initially asked Claire to be the flower girl but had quickly retracted the offer when she threw a frying pan at both their heads. She did agree to stand as Cas’ best man, er woman. Funnily enough, Jack had eagerly offered to be the flower boy, saying he would love nothing more than to walk down the aisle and cover it with rose petals. Dean and Cas had hugged him and said that was a perfect idea.

The guest list was pathetically short, but they would be surrounded by the people they loved. Sam and Eillen had been the first people they told, and of course, there was no other choice for Dean’s best man except his brother. Eileen, surprisingly, had offered to do the wedding photos. Jody, Donna, and the girls had been the next people they told. Alex and Patience had been eager to help in any way they could. Dean and Cas had told them simple, rustic decorations and let them have free rein from there. Claire and Kaia were in charge of the music, taking into consideration Dean’s love of classic rock. There were only two songs that Dean insisted on. Sam still teased him about the one he chose to walk down the aisle to.

Garth and Bess had been ecstatic at the news and promised to be there, rain or shine. They had offered to let the boys use an old family farm as the venue. Dean and Cas had politely declined, a venue already in mind. Rowena, who had designed the boy’s tuxes, had also been invited. She insisted that they had to be appropriately dressed for such an occasion. The other guests were some of Cas’ friends: Balthazar, Hannah, and Gabriel. Most of the guests were from Dean’s side of the relationship, and Cas deserved to have a few of his friends in attendance. They had even invited Amara, but she had graciously declined the invitation, saying weddings weren’t really her thing. She did gift them the spot where they would be going for their honeymoon, so Dean and Cas couldn’t be too mad.

Dean did a full body stretch and stood from the bed before walking to the window. He looked down at the street below, wishing he was at his home. Since Dean was playing the bride, it had been decided he would sleep in a hotel room the night before, and Cas would be at home, allowing him to do any last-minute checks. Dean smiled at the thought of the home he shared with Cas and glad that the wedding would be held there.

After getting engaged, Dean suggested that they go looking for the barn owner and buy it from them. That barn was special to him and Cas, and they wanted to keep it around for as long as possible. Tracking down the owner had been easier than tracking down the damn barn. They had ended up buying five acres of land from the man and had built their dream home a few hundred feet from the barn itself. It had been hard to say goodbye to the Bunker and to live over an hour’s drive from Sam, but it was worth it in the end.

Cas and Dean now lived in a modest two-story, three-bedroom house with a large wrap around porch. One of the bedrooms had been converted into an office for Cas to work in. He had become a translator of ancient texts for the local museum. Dean, not able to lay around the house all the time while Cas was working, had gotten a job as a mechanic.

Dean was broken from his musings by a knock on his door. He grabbed his robe and slipped into it before opening the door. His face broke into a large smile at seeing Sam. “Hey, bitch.”

“Morning, jerk. I’m surprised you’re up. Figured I was going to have to drag your ass out of bed,” Sam joked as he walked inside the room, his hands laden with take-out bags and coffee cups. He dropped the bags and cups on the table and pulled Dean into a tight hug. “How are you doing, getting cold feet yet?”

Dean returned the hug, patting his brother on the back. When he pulled away, he shook his head. “Nah, Sam. There ain’t no way I’m scared of getting married to Cas. Hell, after everything we’ve been through, this is a walk in the park. Besides, I love him. I can’t wait to be married to him.”

Sam nodded, a grin on his face. “I can’t tell you how happy I am for you guys!” He handed Dean one of the coffee cups as he settled at the small table. He grabbed one of the bags and started pulling food from it.

Dean grimaced at the sandwich full of leafy greens and egg whites. “Still on the health kick, huh?” He grabbed the other bag and was glad to see a burrito filled with meat, potatoes, and cheese. He took a bite and savored the taste.

Sam glared at Dean. “Yeah, now that we aren’t hunting, maybe you should try it. How else are you going to work off all the calories?” Sam asked, taking a bite of his sandwich.

Dean chuckled, and a smirk stretched his lips. “Sex, Sammy, lots and lots of sex.”

Sam made a bitchface. “Dude, way too much information. Can’t we have one conversation without you bringing your love life into it?”

“If you didn’t make it so easy, I wouldn’t do it,” Dean replied, his mouth full of food.

“Dean, don’t talk with your mouth full. Geez, what does Cas see in you?” Sam complained.

Dean took another sip of his coffee and shrugged. “Whatever. You’re not the one marrying me.”

“Thank goodness,” Sam replied with a grin.

Once they were done with breakfast, Dean took a shower while Sam grabbed their suits from his truck. When Dean walked out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, Sam was just finishing buttoning his shirt up. “Looking good, Sammy.”

“Your suit is lying on the bed. Please refrain from getting it all wrinkled, or else Cas will have my head,” Sam said, grabbing his periwinkle bow tie and fastening it around his neck.

Dean grumbled as he grabbed his suit and headed back into the bathroom. “I’m not gonna wrinkle the damn thing. Cas already got onto me about it.”

Sam chuckled. “You are so whipped.” Dean didn’t respond but shot him the bird over his shoulder.

Ten minutes later, Dean was standing in front of the mirror, looking at his reflection. He had to admit he looked damn good. He smoothed the black fabric of his jacket, making sure to erase even the smallest of wrinkles. His white dress shirt contrasted nicely with the black jacket and light gray bow tie. Everything fit like a glove, showing off all his assets. He didn’t even want to know how Rowena knew his measurements. He ran his hands through his hair, effortlessly styling it.

“You primp more than a girl sometimes,” Sam said from behind him on the bed.

Dean looked over his shoulder. “I just want to look nice for Cas, so bite me.”

Sam stood up and moved until he stood right behind Dean. “Nah, Cas can do that for you. You look good, Dean. You look happy.”

“I am happy, Sam,” Dean replied, a bright smile on his face. “We beat Chuck, we all made it out alive, and we are finally getting the life we’ve always dreamed of but never thought we would get. I mean, how many times did I tell you I was gonna die at the end of a gun or in a blaze of glory?”

Sam squeezed Dean’s shoulder. “I know. I wake up at night sometimes, wondering if it’s all a dream. It doesn’t seem real or possible that we would get a happy ending.”

Dean wiped at his eyes, refusing to start crying early. “Well, it is Sammy. We gotta get used to it.”

“It’s one thing I won’t mind getting used to.” Sam checked his watch. “We’ve gotta get going in a few minutes. I’ve got something to give you.” Sam went to his duffel bag and pulled out a small box. He handed it to Dean. “Here’s your something new.”

Dean looked at his brother with squinted eyes. “What’s this?”

“Open it and find out,” Sam insisted.

Dean opened the box, and his eyes widened at what was inside. Dean ran his finger lightly over the silver watch face. “Dude, is this Rolex?”

Sam shrugged. “Yeah, I may have used one of the accounts Charlie set up for us to buy it. I know we said we were going to quit using them as much as possible, but I figured you deserved an indulgent wedding present.”

“This is… awesome. Thank you,” Dean said, wrapping his brother in a tight hug. He carefully slipped the watch onto his wrist and couldn’t help but stare at it some more.

“Oh, one more thing.” Sam slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out a familiar piece of jewelry. He held the necklace with the golden demon head on it for Dean to see. “Here’s your something old.”

Dean couldn’t hold the tears back this time. He held the necklace in his hand almost reverently. “Where did you find this? Last I saw it, Chuck had it when he returned to earth when Amara was first released.”

“Turns out he left it lying in a spare drawer in the bunker. Jack noticed the glow a couple of days after he became the new God. I’ve kept it since then, waiting for the right time to give it back to you,” Sam explained.

“Thanks, Sammy,” Dean said softly, looping the necklace around his neck. He wrapped his fingers around it and held the pendant for a second before tucking it underneath the collar of his dress shirt.

“Now you just need your something borrowed and something blue,” Sam pointed out.

Dean’s face turned red at his brother’s words. “I actually already have both of them.” He pulled his jacket sleeve back on his right wrist and showed Sam a black leather bracelet. “It’s Garth’s. He said he wore it on his wedding day and hoped it would bring Cas and me good luck.”

“Cool. What’s your something blue?”

Dean rubbed at the back of his neck. “Um, it’s kind of private.”

“What the hell does that mean?” Sam asked.

“It means it’s for Cas’ eyes only,” Dean snapped.

“Really, Dean,” Sam said, his bitch face back in place. “You couldn’t keep your panty fetish out of the wedding?”

Dean’s face turned an even deeper shade of red as his mouth dropped open. “How the hell do you know about that?” he shouted, his voice rising three octaves.

“Dude, I’ve done most of our laundry for the past decade and a half. Did you honestly think I didn’t know?” Sam deadpanned.

“You never said anything. I mean, that was prime teasing material.”

“I didn’t think you’d appreciate me teasing you about something like that. Now, it’s fair game.” Sam said with a gleeful smile.

“You better watch it, or else your fancy shampoo is gonna be replaced with hair remover. Let’s see if Eileen still loves you when you’re bald,” Dean said before he broke into laughter.

The brothers finished packing up and headed downstairs to check out of their rooms. They loaded their luggage into their respective vehicles before turning to face one another. “Alright, when you get back to your place, wait for me,” Sam said.

Dean waved him off. “Yeah, yeah. Cas already told me. I promise I won’t even get out of Baby until your gangly moose self shows up. Now c’mon, I can’t be late for my very own wedding.”

Half an hour later, they pulled into the driveway of Dean and Cas’ house. Dean looked around but couldn’t see anything for the wedding. The brothers headed inside, Dean hoping to catch a glimpse of Cas, but the house was completely deserted. “Dude, where is everybody? This place is like a ghost zone.”

“Everybody is outside. It should be starting in a few minutes. I’ve gotta go check with Jack, and then I’ll be right back.” Sam disappeared, leaving Dean alone.

Dean walked to the fireplace in the living room and stared at the wall of picture frames. Dean grinned as his eyes flickered between all the images of him, Sam, Eileen, Cas, and Jack. There were quite a lot of pictures of Jody, Donna, and the girls and a few from Dean’s childhood with his mom and dad. Scattered throughout were pictures of Ellen, Jo, Bobby, Charlie, and all the other friends they had lost over the years. There was even one of Benny. Dean sniffled, not even bothering to keep the few tears from falling. “I wish you guys were here.” He wiped his eyes and turned when he heard the sound of the back door shutting.

Sam walked over to join his brother. “They’re here, Dean. They wouldn’t miss this.”

Dean sighed. “Yeah, they are.” He held his hand over his heart. “Someway is better than none.”

They stared at the wall for a moment longer when suddenly the soft melody of Taylor Swift’s Love Story floated through the air. As soon as Dean had heard the orchestral arrangement, he knew he wanted it to play as he walked down the aisle, Sam’s teasing be damned.

“And you act like you hate her music,” Sam quipped.

“Whatever. We all have our guilty pleasures, Mr. Celine Dion is my favorite singer,” Dean shot back.

“Touché. So, are you ready to go get married?”

Dean took one last look at the pictures before facing Sam and nodding his head.

“Hold on, here’s your boutonniere,” Sam said as he pinned a pastel pink carnation to Dean’s jacket.

“Let’s do this,” Dean said eagerly.

They walked out of the house towards the barn. Dean gasped as he took in the decorations for the first time. Wooden barrels formed an aisle leading from the house towards where the guests were sitting. Vases full of flowers sat on each barrel, but the arrangements were so tastefully done that they weren’t overwhelming. Alex and Patience had wrapped thin vines and fairy lights together and then wrapped them around and hung them between the barrels.

Sam held his arm out, and Dean silently took it as they slowly walked towards the guests. Dean looked for Cas first, his eyes finding him standing at the end of the aisle. Claire stood to Cas’ right, wearing a light purple dress and a bright smile. Standing to the left of Cas was Jody, who had volunteered to officiate the wedding. Dean dropped his gaze to the guests and was shocked when he saw all the extra chairs lined up. As they neared, everyone turned in their seats to watch Dean and Sam’s approach. Dean was so surprised by the faces staring at him that he came to a complete stop.

He looked at Sam, his mouth having gone dry. “How?” he rasped.

“Jack. He knew how much you’d want them here, so they got a one day pass from Heaven. Your request for Cas inspired him,” Sam explained softly.

Dean couldn’t hold back the tears as he stared at all the familiar faces of the people he had lost. On the left side of the aisle sat his mom, dad, Bobby, Ellen, and Jo. Kevin, Ms. Tran, Charlie, Ash, and Mrs. Moseley sat on the aisle’s right side. When his eyes traveled to the second row, Dean let out an audible gasp. Sitting next to Rowena was a person he thought gone for good. Benny caught him staring and gave a small wave. On the other side of Rowena was Crowley, another face Dean never thought he’d see again. Sitting next to Crowley was Dean’s gift to Cas: Meg. Since Jack had brought angels back from the Empty, Dean had asked the kid if he could bring back a very special demon.

“Told you they were here,” Sam whispered.

“Thank you,” Dean said softly.

Sam smiled brightly. “C’mon, we’ve got a wedding to attend.”

“Hell yeah, we do.” Dean straightened up and held his head high as he and Sam walked down the aisle that Jack had dropped flowers down only moments ago.

Now that Dean was past the shock of the surprise guests, he focused his attention on the man at the end of the aisle. Cas was standing in front of a large wooden arbor decorated with flowers, wearing a nearly identical outfit as Dean, except he had a black bow tie and a gray pocket square along with his boutonniere. The smile that graced Cas’ face as he stared at Dean was brighter than a thousand suns. The love shining in his bright blue eyes was unmistakable.

Dean barely noticed the flowers that Jack had dropped or the music that softly played. The guests faded around him until he only had eyes for his soon to be husband. Cas was the most stunning creature Dean had ever laid eyes on, and, for some reason, he had chosen to bind his life with Dean’s. Dean hardly noticed when Sam let his arm go as he took his spot opposite of Cas. He felt the nerves rising in his stomach, and his tongue darted out to moisten his lips.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas whispered.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean whispered back.

“You boys ready to get started,” Jody asked softly.

They both nodded.

Jody started speaking. “We are gathered here today to witness the union of two souls: Dean and Castiel. They have stood by one another’s side for thirteen years. No matter what challenge or monster has come before them, they have fought and won and stayed together. Today, they have chosen to bind their lives together through love.

I could stand here and say some cheesy words about love, about what marriage is built upon, and how you guys need to remember the reasons why you’re getting married, but I’m not.” There were a few chuckles from the crowd at Jody’s words.

“We all have lived the life of a hunter. We all know how fragile and precious life can be. We know what it feels like to lose the ones you love, you two more than anybody. I have no doubt that you will cherish the moments you get to spend with one another. I know you will make the most of the rest of your days. You’ve fought long and hard to get where you are, and you won’t waste a single moment with each other.

The only thing I suggest is that if there’s one person you let yourself be vulnerable with, it’s each other. Always trust one another and always speak with an open mind and an open heart. It’s easy to put walls up and hide behind them, but those walls turn into canyons.” She looked pointedly at Dean, who gave a sheepish smile in return. “Make sure to keep doing the little things for each other. You’ve already fought demons and enemies, now reap the rewards of having the chance to build a life together and forge a bond that is greater than its parts. Now, I believe the two of you wrote your own vows.”

Dean and Cas nodded as they focused their attention on one another rather than Jody. Cas held his hands out, and Dean quickly twined his fingers with the other man’s, the bright sunlight glinting off their rings. As Cas spoke his vows, he stared at Dean as if he was the only person in the world.

“Dean, thirteen years ago, I gripped you tight and raised you from perdition. I was an angel and a soldier of Heaven, and I was just following orders to save the righteous man. I had no intention of ever talking to you after our initial encounter, and yet, somehow, you convinced me to stick around. I will never be able to express just how glad I am that you did.

During our time together, you have taught me some of the most valuable lessons a person could ever learn. You’ve taught me about free will and about forging your own path. You helped me realize that the only person in charge of my life is me. You showed me the world isn’t black and white but dozens of shades of gray. You showed me what it’s like to have friends and family who care about you and will go to literal Hell and back. Before you, I was a mindless drone, but you’ve helped me discover who I truly am.

I’m no longer an angel, but I’ve come to realize that’s not what I’m meant to be. I’m meant to be human, and I’m meant to be it with you. My purpose is to love you, support you, and spend the rest of my days by your side. From here on out, I will be here for every burger and pie you scarf down. I will be with you for every drive through the countryside you take Baby on. I’ll be there for the bad days, too. I promise that you’ll never face another demon alone again.

I can’t wait to grow old and gray with you. I look forward to when we’re senile old men who sit on our porch and complain about our aching hips and backs. One day, when our bodies have grown weary of this life, we will leave this earth and travel to an eternal paradise, and I’ll be right there with you. From this day on, our souls will be bound, and I will never leave you alone again. I love you to the stars and beyond.”

Dean had tears rolling down his cheeks by the end of Cas’ speech. It was taking all of his willpower not to throw his arms around Cas’ shoulders and kiss him senseless. He glanced at their audience and noticed most of them had at least a tear or two. He took a deep shuddering breath and said his own vows.

“When I first met you, you were Castiel, an Angel of the Lord. You were a clueless, humorless stick in the mud that had no sense of personal space. In the end, you became Cas, my best friend and the man I fell in love with. You rebelled against Heaven for me, and you changed my life in ways I’d never imagined or dared to hope for.

From the beginning, you could make me smile and laugh when no other person could. When I was swimming in self-doubt and self-hatred, you were there to pull me out. When I felt like a failure, you were there to remind me of just how much I’d accomplished. You’ve saved my ass more times than I can count, and you’ve sacrificed yourself for me more times than I care to count. Even when I was acting like a total dick to you, you’ve stuck by my side and never left.

You’ve become the best friend I’ve ever had, and sometime during the past decade, I fell in love with you. It was gradual, and it was because of all the small things you do without even realizing it. The way you squint your eyes and tilt your head when you’re confused always makes my heart beat faster. I thought your trench coat was dorky when we first met, and now I miss seeing you wear it on a daily basis. I love the way you spin an angel blade in your hand or the way you still get confused by common human phrases. I know at one point I complained about your lack of personal space, now I’m glad you never learned that lesson.

I love that you care about my brother as much as I do. I’m glad you fought to bring Jack into this world because he’s the son I’ve always wanted. I never thought that I could get an apple pie life, and it’s all thanks to you that I’m getting it. We’ve always had a profound bond, and binding our souls together is just going to strengthen it. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you, through all the ups and downs yet to come. I promise to love you until the end of eternity.”

Both Dean and Cas had tears dripping from their chins by the time they finished their vows, and they wiped at their eyes, just to see one another clearly. As they stared at each other, they wore matching bright smiles, and not a single person in attendance could doubt their love for one another.

“In lieu of exchanging rings, Dean and Cas have chosen to do something more permanent. Jack, would you please come up here?” Jody asked. Everybody watched with curiosity as Jack moved to stand next to Jody. “Using Jack as a conduit, Cas and Dean will leave an everlasting mark on one another.”

Cas placed his hand on Dean’s left shoulder while Dean placed his hand on Cas’ right shoulder. They then held their free hands out to Jack. “Ready?” Jack whispered.

The two men nodded, never once taking their eyes off each other. Jack’s eyes suddenly glowed a brilliant gold color, and immediately, a bright yellow light appeared underneath Dean and Cas’ hands. The light seemed to seep through the layers of their jackets before fading and then disappearing.

“It is done,” Jack announced. “You both now have matching handprints on your shoulders, and your souls are physically bound together.”

Jody gave a sharp nod of her head. “With this eternal bond now set in stone, I now pronounce you, by the power vested in me by the state of Nebraska, husband, and husband. You may now seal your vows with a kiss.”

Dean and Cas had identical expressions of love shining in their eyes as they leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Cas reached up to cup Dean’s face in both hands while Dean’s hands went around his husband’s waist and neck. The kiss started tender, nothing more than a gentle slide of lips. As soon as Cas licked across the seam of Dean’s mouth, Dean parted his lips, and Cas slid his tongue inside. Their tongues caressed one another, and their heads tilted to slot their mouths even closer together.

They paid no attention to the catcalls from behind them as they continued to trade kisses. They finally broke apart when the sound of Sam clearing his throat managed to pierce their bubble. There was nothing but bright smiles as they looked at one another, uncaring if they had gotten carried away.

As Dean stared at his husband, his gaze traveled to Cas’ eyes. They were like the ocean on a bright sunny day, the rays reflecting off the water, causing it to glow and sparkle. As always, when Cas was extremely happy, his eyes crinkled and his nose scrunched up. His smile was dazzling, and Dean couldn’t help but lean forward and press another chaste kiss to his mouth.

Cas cupped Dean’s cheek and stared into his eyes. They were like a beautiful forest in the early morning light, when the soft rays of the sun flickered through the trees, outlining them in a soft golden glow. Dean’s smile was brighter than a sparkling diamond in the moonlight. The laugh lines present only added to the happiness radiating from him.

They finally turned to face their guests, their hands intertwined between them. Dean looked at his brother and laughed. Sam had tears pouring down his cheeks, but he made no move to wipe them away. His lips were stretched in a large beaming smile as he stared at his brother and brother-in-law. He nodded at Dean and mouthed, “Congratulations!”

Dean glanced at Claire, and even she had a few tears in the corners of her eyes. When she caught him staring, she stuck her tongue out and wiped at her eyes dry. “Congrats,” she mouthed, a small smirk on her face.

Everywhere Dean and Cas looked, they saw bright, happy smiles, and it was all for them. Every guest was on their feet and clapping for the newlyweds. The guests quickly moved to line the aisle, and they all bent over and grabbed handfuls of flower petals from the small pots sitting on the ground. As Dean and Cas walked hand in hand down the aisle, the guests threw the petals, creating a shower of flowers. Dean couldn’t help but pump his fist into the air, full of joy at finally being married to the man he loved. Cas had a massive smile on his face as he watched Dean, sharing his husband’s exuberance at being married.

Dean and Cas kept walking until they were back at the house. In a few minutes, Eileen would fetch them for pictures, but they just wanted a few minutes together right now. As soon as the door shut behind them, Cas was pulling Dean into his arms and kissing him passionately.

When they broke apart, Cas rubbed circles into Dean’s cheeks as he stared at the man he could now call his husband. “Mr. Winchester, how I love you so! This is the happiest day of my life.”

Dean wrapped his hands around Cas’ wrists, and he said, “Castiel Winchester, my dear husband, I love you more than I have words for.” He dropped a hand and placed it over Cas’ heart. “I feel our bond; I can feel the tendrils connecting our souls and hearts.”

“As can I,” Cas said, settling his hand over the handprint he knew was now burned back into Dean’s shoulder. “We are bound for all eternity. There is nowhere you can go that I won’t follow you.”

“If you couldn’t come with me, it’s not a place I would want to go anyway,” Dean said softly, placing another loving kiss on Cas’ lips.


	3. The Reception

They basked in one another’s presence until there was a knock on the door. Sam poked his head through the doorway, a large grin still on his face. “You lovebirds ready for pictures?”

After one more quick kiss, Cas nodded and said, “Yes, we are.” They followed Sam back outside to where Eileen and their guests were waiting.

Eileen walked up to them first. “Congratulations, you guys,” she cried, wrapping her arms around their necks. “I’m so happy for both of you! You two looked so in love as you said your vows.”

The two men hugged her back, thanking her for the kind words.

“Oh, you’re welcome. It’s been a long time in coming, and I’m just so happy that you two are finally together. You guys are going to have a wonderful life together,” she said.

Eileen stepped back, and Jody, Donna, and the girls ran up to them. “Oh, congrats, boys; I’m so happy for you,” Jody said as she pulled them into a hug.

“Thanks, Jody, and thanks for officiating. It was great,” Dean replied.

Cas nodded and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Yes, it was wonderful and straight to the point. There wasn’t a better person who could have done it.”

Jody wiped at her eyes. “Oh, you guys are welcome! It was my pleasure.”

“Well, this has to be the best darn tooting wedding I’ve ever seen,” Donna exclaimed, hugging them as soon as Jody let go. “You two definitely deserve this!”

“Thanks, Donna,” the men said at the same time.

After Jody and Donna, Claire and Kaia were the next ones to hug the newlyweds. “Well, I guess I should tell you guys congrats. Dean, if you hurt Cas, I’ll kick your ass,” Claire warned, sliding her arms around Dean’s shoulders.

Dean squeezed her tightly and whispered in her ear, “You won’t have to worry about kicking my ass because I’ll do it myself.”

“I am happy for you two,” Claire replied.

Cas smiled at her. “Thank you, Claire. That means a lot.”

Claire looked at Cas, her lips curved up in the corners. “I know we’ve had our differences and our fights, but I’m glad you’re here. I’m happy you and Dean got together, and I’m glad you found me all those years ago and insisted on watching over me. I know I wasn’t very appreciative at the time, but it meant a lot. If my parents couldn’t be here, I’m thrilled you were. I love you.” She glanced at Dean. “I love both of you.”

“We love you too, kiddo,” Dean said, pulling both of them against his body and wrapping his arms around their shoulders.

Cas slipped an arm over Claire’s shoulders. “We do love you, Claire, very much.”

Claire pulled away first. “Alright, enough chick flick moments.”

Dean chuckled. “You like them as much as I do.”

“Whatever,” Claire said, rolling her eyes, but she couldn’t stop a smile from spreading across her lips.

Once Claire and Kaia stepped back, Patience and Alex gave them quick hugs and said words of congratulations. Next came Garth and Bess. Bess gave each of them a brief hug before stepping to the side for Garth. Dean thanked Garth once again for the bracelet. “You’re welcome, man! Trust me; it will bring you guys good luck! Bess and I have been super happy together.”

“Dean Winchester, you better come give me a hug,” someone said from behind them.

Dean and Cas turned around to see Mrs. Moseley walking towards them. Dean pulled the elderly woman into a tight hug. “It’s good to see you. I can’t believe you came!”

Mrs. Moseley patted Dean’s back and said, “Boy, you must have lost a few more brain cells since I last saw you. There’s no way I would miss this. Sweetie, you deserve this more than most people. That angel does, too.”

Cas was surprised when the woman pulled him into a hug. “Thank you for coming; it means a lot to both of us.”

“Thank you for having me. You take care of my boy, you hear?” Mrs. Moseley said, patting Cas on the cheek.

Castiel nodded. “Yes, ma’am, I will.”

Hannah, Balthazar, and Gabriel were the next ones to approach them. Dean was a little surprised when all three angels hugged and congratulated him. Gabriel, of course, was as obnoxious as ever.

“Congrats, guys, although I’m surprised you showed up so quickly. I figured you two would be getting it on in celebration,” Gabriel exclaimed.

“Dude, seriously,” Dean snapped.

“Gabriel, please try and have a bit of decorum,” Castiel deadpanned.

“No can do, little brother! Not my style! You know I have a pair of fuzzy handcuffs you two could make use of,” Gabe said with a dramatic eyebrow wiggle.

“Oh my gosh, why did we invite him?” Dean asked with a groan.

“GABRIEL,” Cas shouted.

“Alright, alright, I’ll shut up… for now,” Gabe said, chuckling. Hannah and Balthazar stood behind him, shaking their heads.

“Hello boys,” two voices said from behind them.

They turned to see Rowena and Crowley standing together. Dean and Cas were silent, neither knowing what to say.

“It’s been a while, boys. I see you two finally got your heads out of your asses after all the years of pining,” Crowley said.

“You know, I didn’t realize how much I missed that smarmy British accent until now,” Dean said before he stepped up and hugged the demon briefly.

“Yes, well, it’s nice to see you in something besides flannel and the angel in something besides a trench coat,” Crowley replied, giving Cas a brief hug as well.

“We hung the flannel and trench coat up a while ago,” Cas responded.

Before Crowley could reply, Rowena walked up and embraced them. “Oh, you boys look so handsome! Those tuxes fit you like a glove. I really outdid myself!”

“They’re great. At least they’re more comfortable than the suits we used to wear on cases,” Dean said.

“Well, of course, they are! Only the best for two of my favorite boys,” Rowena replied.

“Yes, I have to admit Clarence and Squirrel look pretty dashing,” Meg said from behind the witch, her trademark smirk in place.

Cas walked up to Meg, a small smile on his face. The two stared at each other before Cas finally said, “It’s good to see you, Meg. I’ve missed you.”

Meg rolled her eyes. “Yeah, well, believe it or not, I’ve actually missed you guys.” She pulled Cas into a tight hug, giving away just how much she had missed them.

She noticed Dean watching them. “C’mon Dean, give me a hug as well.”

Dean embraced her as well. “Good to see you, Meg. You gonna stick around a while?”

She glanced at Crowley. “Not sure if the world is big enough for the two of us.”

“I think it just might be. Please, Cas needs some friends of his own, and you were one of the best,” Dean said softly so only she could hear.

Meg flashed him a grin. “Is that why you convinced Jack to bring me back?”

Dean huffed. “Well, it wasn’t because I missed you or anything.”

Meg chuckled lowly. “Keep telling yourself that, Winchester.”

As soon as they broke apart, Dean’s arms were full of an ecstatic redhead. “OH MY GOSH! CONGRATULATIONS, YOU GUYS! I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!”

Dean held Charlie as tightly as he possibly could, relishing in the fact that he got to hug her one more time. He felt a few tears slip down his cheek as he wrapped one of his large hands around the back of her head and held her close. “Hey, Charlie. I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too. Before you try and apologize, I don’t regret anything. You got that mark off your arm, and you finally got Cas, and that’s all I ever wanted for you guys. I’m happy, Dean. I’m with my parents again and me and mom, well we’ve read the Hobbit about a hundred times now. So, let’s enjoy this day, ok?” Charlie whispered into his ear.

Dean wiped at his eyes, and he pulled back to look at his little sister. “Ok. I’m thrilled you could be here.”

“So am I,” Charlie replied, a big smile on her face. She pulled away from Dean and bounded over to wrap Cas in a big hug. “Congrats! You finally got Dean to settle down!”

Dean didn’t hear the rest of their conversation as he was faced with another lost friend. His breath left him in a rush. “Hey, Benny.”

“Hey there, brother,” Benny replied, his Cajun accent thick as ever. “Finally got that angel, I see.”

Dean broke into a wide smile. “Yeah, yeah, I did.” He pulled the vampire into a tight hug. “How?”

Benny leaned back and nodded towards Jack. “That kid is God. That means he pretty much makes the rules. Also, once in Purgatory, always in Purgatory. It turns out when a monster dies there, they eventually come back to life there, too. It takes a damn long time, though.”

“Benny, I just want to say,” Dean started.

“Dean, you don’t have to say anything. I made my choice, and you had to save Sam. I didn’t fit into this world as a vampire. Maybe… maybe I can fit into it as a human,” Benny drawled.

Dean’’s eyes went wide. “What?”

Benny glanced at Jack before looking at Dean. “As I said, that kid makes the rules now. I think I’m gonna head down to the bayou and start that restaurant I always wanted to start. Maybe you can come to visit sometime.”

“Yeah, Cas and I will make sure to. Thank you for coming. And, thanks for everything else too,” Dean added.

Benny hugged him one more time. “You’re welcome, brother. I guess I’ll be seeing you around.”

“You’re not gonna stay?” Dean asked softly.

Benny shook his head. “Nah, weddings aren’t my thing. You and that angel enjoy your night.”

Dean glanced at Cas. “You know he’s not an angel anymore.”

Benny snorted. “He’ll always be your angel.” With that, Benny walked away.

“So, that’s Benny?” Cas asked from behind Dean.

Dean nodded. “Yeah. We got a trip to Louisiana in our future.”

Cas walked up and laced their hands together. “Sounds like a wonderful vacation.”

“It seems Dean finally got his head out of his ass.”

The two men turned around to see Kevin and his mom standing in front of them. They shared hugs between the four before Dean said, “Yeah, I did. It took me too long but hey, better late than never.”

“Yeah, that’s for sure. I’m happy for you guys! You deserve it,” Kevin replied.

Dean licked his lips before saying, “Kevin, I’m…”

The teen held his hand up. “Dean, don’t. What’s done is done. Thanks to Jack, I’m finally in Heaven. I’m just glad everything worked out in the end.”

“So am I. Thanks for everything you did, Kevin,” Dean said softly.

Kevin flashed a small smile in their direction. “You’re welcome. Now, if you’ll excuse us, mom and I are going to spend the rest of my time on Earth together. Have a good life.”

Cas wrapped his arm around Dean’s waist as they watched Kevin and his mom walk off. Dean leaned his head on Cas’ shoulder. “He deserved so much more.”

“It does not do well to dwell on the past, sweetheart. Kevin has made peace with his fate; you need to as well,” Cas said softly.

Dean looked up at his husband. “I love you.”

Cas pressed a kiss to Dean’s lips. “I love you as well.”

“Hey lovebirds, you gonna come give us a hug?” Ellen called. Dean couldn’t stop the sob that escaped his throat as he rushed into Ellen’s arms. She wrapped her arms tight around him and whispered, “Hey there, hon. I’m so proud of you.”

Dean buried his head in her shoulder and cried. “I’m so sorry, Ellen, for everything. I never meant…”

“Hon, listen to me,” Ellen said, interrupting him. She pushed him back, holding him at arm’s length so she could look him in the eye. “Dean, I don’t need an apology. I died trying to help save this world. It wasn’t your fault, so quit blaming yourself. This is your wedding day, and you need to enjoy it. Accept the gift that Jack has given you and enjoy the time we have together.”

Dean wiped at his eyes, forcing a smile to his face as he nodded his head. “You’re right Ellen, thanks for reminding me. I’m so glad you guys could be here!”

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Ellen replied. She turned and pulled Cas into a hug. “Glad to see you two boys finally worked things out between you.”

Cas nodded. “It took a while, but we finally got our heads out of our asses, as everyone has been saying.”

“Yeah, you guys did,” Jo shouted, flinging herself into Dean’s arms. “I’m so happy for you guys! It seems like Dean got the stick out of Cas’ ass!”

“Joanna Beth,” Ellen scolded.

Cas chuckled. He wrapped his arms around Jo’s waist and said, “You’re right, Dean did get me to relax. I’m definitely not as uptight as I used to be.”

“Yeah, angel dude, you seem more chill. You know, I could introduce you to some other stuff that will help keep you calm,” Ash said, pulling Dean and Cas in for a hug at the same time.

“NO! You’re not giving any kind of drug to my husband,” Dean replied hastily. Cas looked at Dean curiously. “Remember when Zachariah sent me into the future? Let’s just say you got hooked on drugs and orgies. I have no desire to see that become a reality.”

Ash grinned and said, “Ooooh, that sounds like good times, dude.”

Dean slid his arm around Cas’ waist and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “The only person Cas is getting it on with is me.”

Ash shrugged while Jo and Ellen burst into laughter. “Your loss, man, I’ve had some killer parties up in Heaven.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” Dean said. “As I said, Cas is my one and only.”

“He better be, now that you have that angel for your husband,” a gruff voice said from behind them.

“Bobby,” Dean whispered, walking up to the old hunter and collapsing in his arms. “I’m so, sorry, Bobby. I never-”

“Dean, don’t start that,” Bobby barked. He cupped Dean’s cheek, forcing the man to look at him. “I knew what I was getting into, and I would do it all over again. I don’t need your apology because you have nothing to apologize for. Do you hear me?”

Dean nodded his head, tears glimmering in the corners of his eyes. “I hear you. I’m just happy to see you.”

“You idjit! It’s good to see you, son. Glad to see that you got your angel and the two of you are settling down together,” Bobby said, holding Dean tightly to him.

Dean blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. “It’s good to see you, Bobby. I can’t tell you how happy I am that you’re here.”

Bobby pulled back slightly. “I wouldn’t miss this for the world. All I ever wanted for you boys were to be happy. I know how happy Cas makes you.”

“He makes me very happy as well, Bobby,” Cas said, coming to stand next to them.

“I’m just glad you convinced this idjit to settle down and retire,” Bobby said, giving Cas a brief hug.

“It took a while, but we finally got it figured out. Thank you for coming; it means a lot to both of us,” Cas said, returning the embrace.

Bobby wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall. “You two idjits deserve each other, and I’m glad that you boys finally got a happy ending.”

“As are we,” said a female voice.

Dean spun around to see John and Mary smiling at them. He took a deep breath and slowly walked up to them, a little worried about what they were going to say. Dean knew his mom wouldn’t have a problem with him and Cas; she had asked multiple times if they were already a couple. It was his dad he was unsure about. Dean had never been anything but a lady’s man when his dad was alive; what would he say seeing Dean with a guy?

Dean looked between his parents before saying, “Hey Mom, hey Dad.”

“Oh, congratulations, honey,” Mary exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Dean’s shoulders. Dean felt tears running down his cheeks as he returned the embrace.

“Thanks, Mom,” he sniffled. “I miss you so much.”

Mary leaned back and cupped her son’s cheek. “Oh sweetheart, we miss you too, but everything worked out in the end. You and Cas are together, and from what Sam said, he has a girlfriend and a dog.”

“Yeah, but you and Dad-,” he started to say.

“Are happy,” Mary finished. “We’re finally together again, and that’s what we’ve always wanted. We hate not seeing you boys, but we know both of you are in good hands between Cas and Eileen. We had our chance; it’s your turn now.”

“Your mother’s right, son,” John said from behind them.

Dean pulled away from Mary and faced his dad. He dropped his gaze, afraid of what his father was going to say. Dean was shocked when he felt John grab him by the arm and enfold him in a tight embrace. He let out a gasp before wrapping his arms around his dad’s shoulder and burying his face against John’s neck, trying to hide the tears.

“I’m so proud of you, son. It’s good to see you so happy. Can’t say I saw that very often when I was alive,” John said.

“Dad.”

“No, Dean, it’s the truth. I wasn’t the best father to you and Sam; I’m just glad you both have managed to find happiness. Me and your mom have it; you boys deserve to have it too… regardless of who it’s with,” John said, a large smile on his face.

Dean wiped at his eyes. “Thanks, Dad. I wasn’t sure how you would react to Cas.”

John glanced at Dean’s husband, who was talking to Mary. “Do you love him? Does he make you happy? If I asked him the same questions, what would he say?”

A smile spread across Dean’s face. “Yes, yes, and I’m pretty sure he would say yes to both of them too.”

“Wel, that’s all that matters then. Now, why don’t you go introduce him to me?” John asked.

Dean nodded enthusiastically. He walked to Mary and Cas, slipping an arm around Cas’ waist once he was close enough. He nuzzled Cas’ ear and whispered, “There’s someone I’d like you to meet.”

Cas stood up straighter as he held his hand out to John. “Hello, Mr. Winchester. It’s nice to be formally introduced.”

“There’s the uptight angel I love so much,” Dean said softly. He chuckled when Cas shot him a glare.

“Welcome to the family, Cas,” John said, bringing the nervous man in for a hug. “Thank you for making my son so happy. By the way, call me John.”

Cas embraced Dean’s father, a small grin on his face. “Thank you, John.”

Dean glanced up and was surprised to see a familiar but unexpected face. He walked over to a man he hadn’t seen in years. “Sonny, what are you doing here?”

The man grinned. “I heard one of my boys were getting married. I didn’t want to miss that. You always were one of my favorites, Dean, and I wanted the best for you.”

“Thank you,” Dean said, wrapping his arms around Sonny’s shoulders. “You did so much for me, and you really did have my best at heart.”

Sonny patted Dean’s back. “I just wish I could have done more. Then again, if I had gotten you out of the hunting life, you wouldn’t have met that angel, so I guess everything worked out in the end.”

Dean looked over his shoulder to where Cas stood, talking to Jack. A smile was slow to come as he stared at his husband and son. “Yeah, Sonny, everything worked out. I wouldn’t trade what I’ve got for anything.” He focused back on Sonny. “Thanks for coming; it means a lot.”

“Anytime, Dean, anytime. You boys enjoy the reception,” Sonny said, shaking Dean’s hand and then walking off.

“Everything alright?” Cas asked, slipping his arms around Dean’s waist and resting his chin on Dean’s shoulder.

“Everything’s fine,” Dean replied, turning his head and pressing a tender kiss to Cas’ cheek. Dean turned and focused on Jack. “Hey, kid.”

“Hi, Dean. Congratulations! I’m so happy for you two,” Jack said.

Jack looked at Dean with an eager expression, and he was reminded of just how young the Nephilim was. He stepped away from Cas and pulled Jack into the shelter of his arms. “Thank you for everything you’ve done for us, Jack. I meant what I said up there. You’re my son, and I love you so much. Cas and I are so proud of everything you’ve accomplished. I know we got off to a rough start, and I’m sorry about that. I just hope I can make it up to you.”

Jack leaned against Dean, tears in his eyes and a smile on his face. “I forgive you, Dean, because that’s what family does. Even when you were mad at me, you’ve always been on my side. I’m glad you and Cas can finally be together and have a happy ending.”

Dean cupped Jack’s head and pressed a soft kiss into the short hair. “That’s all because of you, son. None of this would be possible without you. You’re a good kid; you’ve always been a good kid even when I couldn’t see it.”

“Dean is right, Jack. We get to be a family because of you,” Cas said, wrapping his arms around both of them.

The three stood there, hugging one another until Eileen announced, “Alright, it’s picture time.”

The next hour was fun-filled as Dean and Cas took pictures with all the guests. Eileen had come up with a sheet that included just about every combination of guests that could be made. There were pictures of only Sam and Dean and others of just Jack and Cas. She insisted on getting some with all four of the guys.

Then came the family pictures with Mary, John, Sam, Cas, and Dean. Bobby was forced into photos as well, and even though he grumbled, he made sure to smile. Ash, Ellen, and Jo had their group of pictures as well as Charlie and Meg. Crowley and Rowena surprisingly were ok with taking photos together. Next came Jody, Donna, and the girls, followed by Garth and Bess. Eileen even made Hannah, Balthazar, and Gabriel take pictures. Cas finally had to threaten Gabriel with being kicked out before taking proper pictures instead of joking around. Bobby made sure he took photos so that Eileen could be in a few as well.

Eileen made sure to take nearly two dozen pictures of just the grooms in varying poses and facial expressions. Dean’s favorite was the one where he and Cas stood facing each other, their looks that of pure love as they stared at each other. Dean’s other choice was where Cas was riding piggyback on his back and pressing a kiss to his cheek while Dean had a megawatt smile on his face. Cas’ favorite was the picture where he and Dean had their arms wrapped around each other, and they were sharing a tender kiss. His second favorite was the group picture that contained them and all of their guests because he was finally part of a family.

After the pictures, everyone headed inside the barn for the reception. The inside of the barn was as tastefully decorated as outside. There were half a dozen round tables decorated with simple white tablecloths and mason jar bouquets set up. At the far back of the barn was the head table with five seats, reserved for the grooms, Jack, Sam, and Eileen. A buffet had been set up along the left wall, dishes of steaming food waiting to be served. There were three rectangle tables along the right wall, one full of gifts and the other two covered in all manners of sweet treats. On one of the tables, there were two cakes and a handful of pies. The other table was full of candy, cookies, and a chocolate fountain.

There were lots of fairy lights hanging from the rafters, giving the space a soft and romantic glow. A few barrels with flowers and some hay bales were sprinkled around, adding to the rustic charm. The middle of the barn had been left open, to be used as a dance floor after dinner.

Dean took everything in and whispered, “It’s perfect. Patience and Alex outdid themselves.”

Cas hummed in agreement. “They sure did.”

Everybody filed into the barn, found their seats, grabbed their plates, and headed to the buffet. Dean and Cas were the first to go down the line, and Dean made sure to pile his plate high with a little bit of everything. Jody and Donna had outdone themselves, making sure to have all of Dean’s favorites. There were hamburgers, hotdogs, baked beans, mac and cheese, coleslaw, corn on the cob, green beans, french fries, and cornbread.

Once their plates were threatening to fall out of their hands, Dean and Cas headed to their table. Dean grinned when he saw large wooden angel wings hanging behind their chairs. “Whose idea was that?”

“Mine actually,” Cas said, taking his seat next to his husband.

“They’re awesome,” Dean replied, leaning over and kissing his husband. “Even without your wings, you’ll always be my angel.”

Cas slid his nose against Dean’s, pressing their lips together. “And you’ll always be my hunter, even if you never pick up another gun or blade.”

“Alright, you two, quit making out and get to eating. Everybody is dying to see your guys’ first dance,” Sam called, settling next to Dean.

Cas and Dean broke apart, matching blushes staining their cheeks. “Yes, sir, Sammy,” Dean said cheerfully.

“Actually,” Sam cried. “There’s something I need to say.” He stood to his feet and called for everyone’s attention. “Thank you. I know Cas and Dean didn’t want to do a whole bunch of speeches, but I just want to say a few words about my brothers.” Sam turned and faced Cas. “Cas, I just want to say thank you for saving my brother. You quite literally pulled him out of Hell. You pulled me out too, but you didn’t do such a good job.” There were a few chuckles from the guests, but Sam ignored them. “That’s ok, though, because you’ve always had eyes for my brother. You two share a profound bond, and over the years, it has been tested, and there were a few times I thought it wouldn’t last, but you two always fixed it in the end. You make my brother happier than any person on this planet. You make him smile and laugh, and for some reason, you indulge him in all of his weird hobbies. There’s no other person for Dean beside you.

Cas, Dean, and I have lost you more times than we’d like to count, and every time you left, I had to watch my brother die, too. Without you by his side, Dean, he’s empty. When we found out about your deal with the Shadow, I’d never seen Dean so mad. That night he told me he loved you for the first time, and I knew then that he would stop at nothing to make sure that deal was broken. I knew that when everything was said and done, you would eventually become my brother-in-law. Welcome to the family, even if you’ve been a part of it for years. I love you, and I wish you and Dean the happiest of lives because there’s no one who deserves it more.”

When Sam fell silent, cheers erupted around the room. Cas stood to his feet, tears in his eyes, and hugged Sam. “Thank you,” he whispered. “That was wonderful.”

Once the applause died down, Sam focused on his brother. “Dean, there’s not enough time in the world to say everything I want to you. You have watched over me and protected me from a very, very young age, and even though that responsibility should have never fallen on your shoulders, you never complained. Sure, you teased me and taunted me, but what brother doesn’t? You have always had my back and have sacrificed yourself for me way more than you ever should have. No matter what I was doing, whether it was drinking demon blood or closing the Gates of Hell, you were there for me. We’ve argued and gone our separate ways, but we’ve always found our way back to each other.

I know you never wanted to drag me back into the hunting life, and if there had been any other option, you wouldn’t have but looking back, I’m glad you did. I wouldn’t take back these past fifteen years for nothing. We’ve been through Hell, we’ve been to Hell, but our bond has always survived. You have always been the one constant in my life, the one person I could always turn to. You’ve supported me and taken on huge burdens because you refused to let me do so. I’ve watched you die, I’ve watched you be possessed, and every time I was so afraid I would lose you for good. But you always managed to come back. I couldn’t imagine my life without you. Even though I have Eileen and you have Cas, you’re always going to be my brother, and we’re always going to love each other. I wish you a long and happy life with Cas because there isn’t another person on this Earth who deserves it more than you. I love you, Dean.”

Dean nearly tripped as he stood to his feet and rushed to his brother. They slammed into each other, wrapping their arms around one another as tightly as possible. Neither cared to wipe away the tears that were streaming down their faces as they held onto each other. Dean had one arm around Sam’s neck and the other around his waist while Sam had thrown an arm across Dean’s shoulders and the other around his upper back. They clung to one another, their faces buried in each other’s shoulders. “I love you, Sammy,” Dean said, his voice shaky and full of tears.

“Love you, Dean,” Sam whispered.

They finally pulled apart, wiping at the tears that were drying on their cheeks. “I swear, everyone wants to turn this into a damn chick flick moment,” Dean said.

Everyone burst into laughter, all of them knowing just how much Dean loved his chick flick moments. “Well, that’s enough tear-filled speeches, I think. Let’s eat,” Cas announced.

The food was delicious, most people going back for seconds, and by the time everybody had eaten their fill, there was hardly a scrap of food left. Cas had been appalled when Dean filled his plate a second time, asking his husband where he was going to put all the food he was eating. Dean had chuckled, patted his stomach, and said, “Right here in my belly, honeybee.” Once he was done eating, Dean sat back in his chain, his button ready to pop, and surveyed the people in front of him.

Bobby, John, Mary, and Mrs. Moseley sat at one table. Mrs. Moseley and Mary were talking about something, smiles on both their faces while John and Bobby sat there quietly. Dean figured Bobby hadn’t forgiven his dad for the way he has raised Dean and Sam. Truthfully, Dean hadn’t either but having his father at his wedding helped make up for some of the stuff he had done over the years.

At another table, Jody, Donna, and the girls sat. Dean could just hear Jody and Donna talking about a recent hunt they were on while Alex and Patience discussed school and work. Kaia had her head on Claire’s shoulder while Claire ran her fingers softly through her girlfriend’s hair. Dean smiled when he spotted them holding hands. After everything the two had been through, they deserved happiness as much as the next person.

Ellen, Jo, Ash, and Charlie took up a third table. Dean watched as Ash pulled something out of his pocket and offered it to Jo and Charlie, making sure Ellen didn’t see him. Dean shook his head, hoping his friends didn’t get too stoned by the end of the night. His gaze drifted to another table where Hannah, Balthazar, and Gabriel sat. Hannah sat there quietly, obviously uncomfortable and unsure of what to do. Balthazar and Gabriel, however, were having quite an animated discussion. Dean wasn’t even surprised to see the two getting along.

Garth, Bess, and shockingly Meg took up a fifth table. Bess was eyeing the demon cautiously, but as usual, Garth was all smiles as he talked to Meg. Dean had to hold back a laugh when he saw Garth pull out Mr. Fizzles and show the sock puppet to Meg. He was astounded when all Meg did was roll her eyes. Dean’s gaze landed on the last table where Rowena and Crowley were sitting. They were both sipping on their drinks and not saying a word to each other. Dean was surprised they were even seated at the same table, but he realized that they still cared about one another as much as they argued.

To Dean’s right, Cas and Jack were discussing the ways in which Jack had rewired Heaven. Instead of everybody being in their own little worlds, Jack had turned Heaven into one big open space so that you could now spend eternity with all of your loved ones instead of just your memories.

“That sounds awesome, son; who gave you that idea?” Dean asked.

A smile split Jack’s face. “You and Cas did, actually. Cas told me how unhappy you were the few times you’ve been there, and he said you would be much happier if you got to spend the afterlife with all of your family. So, I made it happen. When you guys come home, I just want you to enjoy your peace.”

Cas gripped Jack’s shoulder and squeezed. “We will, Jack. Thank you.”

When the conversation moved to other topics, Dean looked to his right to tune into Sam and Eileen’s conversation. “Just tell him, Sam,” Eileen whispered.

“It’s his wedding day; I don’t want to steal the spotlight,” Sam whispered back.

“Would you two lovebirds quit arguing and just tell me,” Dean said, cutting in.

Sam flinched, turning his head to look at his brother. “Dean, it can wait. It’s your wedding day and-”

“We’re pregnant,” Eileen announced, unwilling to keep it a secret any longer.

Dean’s eyes grew as large as baseballs, and his jaw dropped open. “Are you guys serious?”

Eileen nodded eagerly, her eyes full of joy. “We found out yesterday. I told Sam we should have told you then, but he didn’t want to, saying it would take the focus off your wedding.”

“Dude,” Dean said, slapping his brother upside the head. “Of course, you should have told me! Can we tell everybody now?”

“Seriously? Dean, it’s your wedding. You and Cas deserve to be the center of attention,” Sam argued.

Dean turned to Cas, “Hey, honeybee, I need to ask you something.”

“Yes, Dean?”

“Sam and Eileen just told me they are pregnant,” Dean said excitedly.

Cas tilted his head. “Dean, how can Sam be pregnant. Human males don’t have that capability.”

Dean huffed out a breath, rolling his eyes. “Dude, it’s an expression. Anyway, would you care if I made an announcement? Sam seems to think it will ruin the wedding.”

“Sam, how could announcing that Eileen is pregnant ruin the wedding? It will just be one more thing to celebrate,” Cas said, looking at his brother-in-law.

Sam ran his hand through his hair. “This is your guys’ day, and we wouldn’t want to take away from that.”

Before Cas could reply, Dean stood up and said, “Can everyone quiet down for a minute; I have something to say.”

In seconds, conversation ceased, and all eyes were on Dean. “Thank you. Now that I have everyone’s attention, I have something to say.” Dean turned to his brother, a shit-eating grin on his face. “I just learned something amazing. My dork of a brother and his awesome girlfriend are expecting. Eileen’s got a bun in the oven!”

Dean pulled Sam from his seat and wrapped his arms around him in a bone-crunching hug, while behind them, a chorus of cheers erupted. “Congratulations, Sammy! I’m so happy for you guys,” Dean whispered into his brother’s ear.

Sam nodded his head, a few tears rolling down his cheek. “Thanks, Dean. I don’t know what to say!”

“I do! I’m gonna be an uncle, man,” Dean shouted.

“You’re gonna be the best uncle ever,” Sam said.

“You bet I will! Cas and I are gonna spoil that kid rotten, aren’t we, honeybee?” Dean turned to his husband and slid an arm around his waist.

“We will give Sam and Eileen’s baby as much attention as possible,” Cas agreed, a small smile on his face.

Dean and Cas watched as their guests came up to the table to hug and congratulate Sam and Eileen on the happy news. Dean had no problem making the announcement at his wedding, glad to focus the attention on someone else. He didn’t feel an ounce of jealousy as he watched Sam and Eileen soak up the attention. The two had been trying for months to get pregnant and were starting to lose hope that it wouldn’t happen.

Cas kissed Dean’s cheek and whispered in his ear, “They deserve it.”

Dean leaned into Cas’ side. “Yeah, they do. I was getting worried that it would never happen for them.”

Jack, who was standing close enough to hear them, said, “I may have helped a little. Eileen actually couldn’t have kids because she had a lot of scarring from an old wound. I cleared it up, though.”

Dean pushed away from Cas and reached out to cup Jack’s cheek. “You did what? Why? I thought you said as the new God, and you were staying out of human affairs.”

Jack shrugged, so reminiscent of Dean. “I did, but Sam and Eileen are family, and I think our family has earned a few slices of happiness.”

Dean pulled Jack into a hug, a shaky breath escaping him. “You’re right, kid. We do. Thank you for everything.”

Jack melted into Dean’s embrace, not used to being hugged by the older hunter. “I should be the one thanking you. You and Sam have sacrificed so much.”

“Jack, you should hate me after the way I treated you when you were first born and a few other times. Instead, you continue to watch over and protect this family. I’m so proud to call you my son,” Dean said, blinking back a few tears.

“Thanks… dad.” Jack pushed closer against Dean, a soft smile on his face.

Dean looked up when he heard the flash of a camera. Cas had his phone out and was taking pictures of them. “Dude, I think Eileen got enough pictures earlier,” Dean said, although his arms didn’t drop from around Jack’s body.

“Well, she didn’t have any pictures like this,” Cas shot back.

Jack finally pulled away, wiping at his eyes. “Now that dinner is done, what do we do now?”

“Now, it’s time for the first dance,” Sam announced. “If everybody could please gather around the dance floor. Dean and Cas already have their first song picked out.”

Dean and Cas walked hand in hand to the middle of the barn while everyone gathered around them. Dean grabbed Cas’ left hand in his right and slipped his arm around his husband’s waist, pulling Cas close until their chests were touching. Dean stared into his husband’s eyes where love was plain to see in the twin oceans. “Love you, honeybee,” he whispered.

Cas leaned his forehead against Dean’s and looked into the sparkling green eyes he loved so much. He would never doubt Dean’s feelings for him, for Dean’s eyes were a window to his soul, and Cas saw nothing but love swirling in the green depths. “I adore you with all of my heart,” Cas said softly.

Dean’s smile was brighter than the sun. He glanced at Claire, who was standing next to a large stereo system, and gave her a thumbs up. Claire pressed a button, and the first few notes of a song echoed throughout the quiet barn. Dean started swaying gently back and forth, and Cas followed his lead. Cas dropped his head against Dean’s chest, listening to his husband’s steady heartbeat beneath his ear.

“It is the springtime of my loving, The second season I am to know. You are the sunlight in my growing. So little warmth I've felt before. It isn't hard to feel me glowing. I watched the fire that grew so low, oh,” Dean sang lowly, just loud enough for Cas to hear.

Cas’ lips curved up in the corners as Dean’s voice washed over him. “I love it when you sing,” he whispered.

Dean huffed out a gentle laugh, the strands of Cas’ hair blowing in the quick breeze. “I know you do, honeybee.”

As the song continued to play, another soft staccato beat joined in. Cas lifted his head and looked outside, surprised to see a light drizzle of rain. “I thought it was supposed to be sunny today.”

Dean slowly spun them and said, “I guess it’s a sign from above.”

Cas chuckled, nothing more than a soft sigh escaping him. “Dean, God is literally standing five feet away, and there are three powerful angels not that far behind him.”

“True. I may have asked Jack. This song is supposed to be played with light rain in the background, after all,” Dean replied, sliding his nose against Cas’, their lips hovering mere centimeters apart.

“You’re such a romantic when you want to be,” Cas said, closing the scant distance between their mouths, pouring all his love into the kiss.

When they pulled apart, Dean started singing again. “Hey, I felt the coldness of my winter. I never thought it would ever go. I cursed the gloom that set upon us, 'pon us, 'pon us, 'pon us. But I know that I love you so. Oh, but I know that I love you so.” Dean lifted his arm and spun Cas around, enjoying the look of surprise on his husband’s face. He pulled Cas back against him, and they swayed together until the last note of the song echoed throughout the barn.

Cheers erupted around them as they continued to stare at each other. Dean pressed a tender kiss to Cas’ lips and whispered, “That wasn’t so bad, now was it? I told you, you had nothing to worry about.”

Cas rolled his eyes; his lips turned up in the corners. “It wasn’t as bad as I thought. Thank you for dancing with me and singing for me. It was perfect.”

“There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you, honeybee,” Dean said, pressing another loving kiss to Cas’ mouth.

They finally faced their cheering guests. Mary walked over and pulled them into a hug. “That was beautiful, guys. You two are so in love with one another.”

Dean glanced at Cas. “Yeah, mom, we are.”

“Would you and Dean like a dance, Mary?” Cas asked.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Mary said.

“C’mon, Mom, when else will we have a chance to dance together?” Dean asked, grabbing his mom’s hand and pulling her close to his body.

Cas walked over to Claire and whispered in her ear. Claire went through the playlist on her phone and then pressed a button. The first notes of “Hey Jude” floated into the air.

“Oh, Dean,” Mary said softly.

They started swaying slowly, Mary’s head tucked under Dean’s chin, and his arm slung loosely around her waist. “I told Cas how you used to sing this for me every night. I also told him how you said angels were watching over me. It turns out you were right, Mom.”

“I wish I could have had more time with you boys. I wish I had a chance to do a lot of things differently,” Mary said.

Dean spun his mom and then brought her back against his chest. “A few years ago, I would have wanted the same thing. But now, I’m happy with my life, Mom. I cherish the time we did have together, and sure, I wish we could have gotten more time, but everything happened the way it was supposed to. You and Dad are happy, and Sam and I are happy. That’s all any of us can ask for.”

Mary rested her hand against Dean’s cheek and stared at her son. “You’re not my little boy anymore.”

Dean’s jaw clenched. “I haven’t been for a while, Mom. You know that.”

Mary looked away. “It’s my fault, I suppose. I did just as bad as your dad.”

“Mom, stop. It’s my wedding. Let’s just be happy. The time for regret has passed,” Dean said, spinning her again.

“Of course, Dean. Thank you for dancing with me,” Mary replied, forcing a smile to her face.

“You’re welcome,” Dean said, his voice stiff.

Once the song was done, Mary moved off the floor and took a seat next to John. Dean started to follow but was stopped by Cas. “Hold on; there’s one more special dance.”

Dean looked at Cas curiously. “What’s that?”

Claire came to stand next to Cas. “The father-daughter dance.”

“Of course,” Dean said, the corners of his mouth sliding upwards.

Dean stopped back as the first few notes of “When You Need Me” started playing. He watched Cas and Claire move with one another, Claire obviously leading Cas as they moved around the dance floor. Dean glanced over his shoulder at hearing footsteps behind him. Jack stood there, looking at Dean expectantly.

Dean held his hand out. “C’mon, Jack, wanna dance?”

Jack nodded eagerly, taking Dean’s hand and stepping closer. Jack, a little more confident in his dancing than Cas, easily moved in time to the beat. He and Dean moved across the dance floor, swaying and spinning in circles. Halfway through the song, Claire and Jack switched partners.

Claire, seeing Dean’s surprise, said, “It’s the father-daughter dance, so I have to dance with both of my dads.”

Dean twirled her, a laugh escaping him. “You bet your ass you do.”

Dean looked over to see Jack and Cas rocking back and forth, and his heart felt as if it would burst with happiness. For the first time in his life, everything was perfect. His friends and family surrounded him, people he would and had laid his life down for. He had two amazing kids and was finally married to the man he had been in love with for years. If someone had told Dean a decade ago that this is where his life would lead to, he would have laughed in their face. Dean had never imagined anything but his life ending in blood and gore because people like him, hunters, didn’t get a happy ending. This was more than Dean ever hoped for.

As Cas danced with Jack, he glanced at Dean and Claire, and he felt his heart bursting at the seams. For millennia, he had been a mindless angel, doing as he was told and not questioning a thing. That had all changed the moment he laid a hand on Dean in Hell. The hunter had changed Cas in ways he never imagined and made Cas feel and do things no angel ever should. Cas knew Dean felt guilty about him choosing humanity over divine power, but Cas didn’t miss being an angel very much. Every once in a while, he would miss his wings, and phantom pains would leave him gasping for breath, but getting to spend his life with Dean was worth it. With Dean, Cas had something Heaven could never have given him- a family.

After a few minutes, the song ended, and cheers erupted all around them. Dean pecked Claire on the cheek, and Cas ruffled Jack’s hair. Claire and Jack scurried off the dance floor, heading back to the stereo, leaving Dean and Cas alone.

Before things could get awkward, Gabe shouted, “Alright, let’s get this party shouted.”

The next few hours were some of the happiest Dean and Cas had ever experienced. After the dances, everyone decided it was time to cut the cake. While Dean had insisted on wedding pies, Cas had pleaded for an actual wedding cake. Dean agreed on there being cake, but only if he and Cas each designed a groomsmen cake for one another. Cas had grudgingly accepted the compromise.

Dean’s cake was, to nobody’s surprise, an exact replica of his beloved Impala. “Oh my gosh, right down to the weapons in Baby’s trunk.” Dean plastered a sloppy kiss on Cas’ lips in front of everyone, overjoyed with how well his husband knew him.

Cas’ cake was just as flawlessly designed. It was a large beehive decorated with bees and flowers, and Cas teared up when he saw it. “Oh, Dean, it’s perfect,” he cried, pulling Dean in for another passionate kiss. He was so in love with his cake that he felt ashamed to cut a piece out of it.

“C’mon, Cas, it’s cake. It’s meant to be eaten… and shoved into your husband’s face,” Dean said, already holding a piece of cake in his hand.

Cas took one last look at his cake before slicing a large piece out of it. He faced Dean, and after the count of three, they shoved cake-filled hands at one another. Dean, taking no mercy on Cas, smeared his cake all over the other man’s face. Cas gave as good as he got, making sure to cover Dean’s entire face with yellow and black icing.

After dessert, Claire and Kaia got the music going, and most of the guests started having fun on the dance floor. John and Mary shared a couple of dances, then John returned to his table, saying he wasn’t one for dancing. Mary, unperturbed by her husband’s surliness, grabbed Ellen’s hand, and the two enjoyed rocking out. To everyone’s surprise, Bobby stayed on the dance floor for half a dozen songs before retiring to a table to enjoy a few beers. Crowley and Rowena had one dance together, then Crowley took a seat back at his table. Rowena found Gabe, and it seemed they quickly rekindled their fling from years before. Neither of them had any shame as their dancing got more and more provocative. Mary finally shooed them off and told them to get a room. They took her advice and popped away without a second thought.

Bess and Garth danced for a few songs and then headed out, eager to get home to their kids. Donna managed to get Jody on the dance floor for a few songs before the brunette walked off the dance floor and planted herself firmly in a chair next to Mrs. Moseley and Patience. Meg, never a picky one, quickly took Jody’s spot, and she and Donna enjoyed moving to the music together. Claire and Kaia danced together for a while, then they disappeared outside, leaving Alex and Jack in charge of the music.

Cas forced Hannah to dance for a few songs, but once he saw she wasn’t having fun, he let her go back to her seat. By far, the ones enjoying the dance floor the most were Balthazar, Jo, Ash, and Charlie. It seemed the drugs from earlier had kicked in for the humans, and they had no shame as they and the angel danced crazily with one another. Eventually, they were the last ones on the dance floor, everybody else entertained by their antics.

Dean and Cas shared a few dances together but spent most of the reception at one of the tables, enjoying each other’s company. They would chat with whoever stopped by, but they were content to just sit in silence and watch their friends and family. Every so often, they would share a quiet laugh or a soft kiss.

It was a couple of hours from midnight, and while the alcohol was running low, everyone was on a high. Cas had his head on Dean’s shoulder, listening to Dean sing, when Jack approached them, a solemn look on his face. “It’s time,” he said.

Dean grew somber, knowing precisely what Jack was talking about. Cas, catching onto his husband’s mood, leaned over and said, “It’s ok. They’re all at peace and are happy where they’re at, Dean. Don’t forget; we’ll see them all again someday. This isn’t goodbye, just… see you later.”

Dean sniffled, trying to keep the tears from falling. “You’re right, Cas. C’mon, let’s go tell everyone… that we’ll see them later.”

They walked up to Alex and asked her to turn the music off. Once it was quiet, everyone turned to look at them. “It’s time for this shindig to end. Cas and I, we just want to thank everyone for coming. We love you guys, and we want you to know that this isn’t a goodbye. It’s just a see you later.” Dean squeezed Cas’ hand, not attempting to stop the tears that were rolling down his cheeks.

Their guests, the ones who would be returning to Heaven, lined up and gave Dean and Cas a farewell hug. After a few last words, they walked to Jack, and he sent them back to Heaven for them to rest. Within minutes, everyone had said their goodbyes, and the living were the only ones left standing in the barn.

Jack, seeing Dean’s tears, said, “I’m sorry if I overstepped. I thought you would want everyone here. I guess I was-”

Dean crushed Jack against his chest as he hugged him. “It was the best gift ever. Thank you,” Dean said around his tears. “You have nothing to apologize for. This night was perfect because of you.”

Jack didn’t have words, so he hugged Dean even tighter. When they pulled apart, Dean wiped the last of the tears from his eyes. “Alright, we gotta get this place cleaned up.”

Sam came up behind him and clasped his shoulder. “You and Cas don’t need to worry about that. All you guys need to do is get in Baby and head to wherever it is you’re honeymooning.”

“We’re heading to the island of Oahu, Sammy,” Dean said, throwing his arm around his brother’s shoulders. “Cas and I want to enjoy some sun and the sand between our toes for a few weeks!”

“Wait, you’re gonna fly?” Sam asked disbelievingly.

Dean snorted. “Hell no! Jack is gonna zap us there and then zap us back. Ain’t no way my ass is getting on a plane.”

Sam shook his head. “Dude can gank a vampire without blinking an eye but is terrified of flying.”

Eileen elbowed her boyfriend. “Don’t mind him. I think it sounds wonderful, and I hope you guys have fun.”

Cas came up and kissed Dean on the cheek. “I know we will. I packed our suitcases last night. We just have to grab them.”

“Well, what are you boys waiting for? Get your butts out of here,” Jody cried, shooing them off. “The rest of us can get this place cleaned up.”

There was one last round of hugs goodbye, and then Cas and Dean headed to their house to change and grab their luggage. They walked onto the porch a few minutes later, wearing flip-flops, khaki shorts, and blue and green Hawaiin shirts. “Alright, Jack, we’re ready,” Dean called.

The kid popped up right in front of them. “Just let me know when you’re ready to come back.” He reached out and touched them on their foreheads, instantly transporting them to a secluded cabana on the beach. They dropped their suitcases off in the bedroom and walked onto the porch. They both gasped at the sky, which was a gorgeous array of reds, oranges, and yellows as the sun slowly moved below the horizon.

Cas stood, leaning against the railing, and Dean moved behind him, plastering his chest against his husband’s back. He trailed feather-light kisses along Cas’ neck. “I love you, Mr. Winchester.”

Cas wound his hand in Dean’s hair and leaned his head back, a soft smile on his face. “Just as I love you, Mr. Winchester.”

The two stood there kissing well into the night. They were alive. They were happy. But most importantly, they were married and had the rest of their lives together.


End file.
